Future
by Animelover098
Summary: Chapter 1 title wrong  Summary inside but I will tell you anyway. The story is about the brawlers kids 30 years after Gundalia  pairing signs might be shown
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again

Story set after a decade from the Gundalian problem solved. The kids of the brawlers have bigger problems facing old enemies and new ones all in the hand of saving the universe.

Me: Just so you know I do not own Bakugan

Dan: But the characters different here

Me: I made up all the kids

Mira: and us by the looks off the story

Me: Pay no attention because I made them say those lines

Julie: Can we please start the story?

Me: Yes please someone start because I'm feeling generous today

Ace: Your generous everyday

Me: So true

Runo: Let's start the story

Me: Thank you

Narrator (Me P.O.V)

"Winner Ran Kuso" said the announcer. "All right" said Ran as he celebrated his victor in Bakugan Interspace. "No one can beat me." "Congratulations Ran" said Eliza Marukura. "Thanks Eliza" said Ran smiling "Now, Let's see whose my next opponent going to be" said Ran excitedly. Eliza nodded. As Ran and Eliza walked on they stopped at a field. Someone was brawling. It was a female and a male. "That's a rare sight" said Eliza.

Ran (P.O.V)

She's right. I thought. Besides her I don't think there isn't a signal female in Bakugan Interspace. My dad said that after a few years Bakugan Interspace seem to become a boys place. Girls were rarely seen. In fact, I think Eliza and this female are the only brawlers. "Winner." Said the computer. Everyone was shocked but cheering. I smiled. "I am going to challenge her." I said. "She'll make a fine competitor." Said Eliza. "Then let's go make the challenge."

Eliza (P. O. V)

We tried to get to her but there was a big crowd stampeding to the other direction. By the time we got there she was gone. "Aww Man" said Ran frustrated. "I was so looking forward of beating her." Then his gauntlet rang. "I got to go" said Ran. "I got a picnic to go to." After saying bye I left Bakugan Interspace. I had to go home to get ready for a picnic as well. Strange Coincidence.

Me: Continued in Chapter 2

Dan: Why did you do that?

Me: 2 create tension

Julie: you have something planned

Me: yup

Ace: this'll be fun

Alice: Please R&R

Me: You heard her

Everyone: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Coincidence

Everyone's off to the Picnic.

Me: Alright who read ahead of my story?

Ace: What gave you that idea?

Me: My room was completely messy when I walked in.

Ace: So?

Me: (walked to ace and whispered) and I like Mira necklace

Ace: (blushes) don't worry I won't tell

Me: Thank you

Julie: Can someone start the story?

Billy: Yeah it's getting exciting

Dan: When did Billy come here?

Me: I can invite anyone I want

Alice: Can I start?

Me: Sure

Alice: On with the story than

Ran's P.O.V

"Man it's been so long since the Brawlers been together" said my dad the legendary Dan Kuso. Normally I would be excited and hear my dad's story but all I can do is think about that female brawler. "I can't wait to see Alice again" said my Mother Runo Kuso (a fellow brawler). Alice Gehabich is one of the most knowledgeable people when it comes to Bakugan. She used to brawl like dad but stopped after she discovered her alter ego. I hope she will give me advice about how to battle that female or some strategy but I mostly depend on luck. My mother Runo Kuso a.k.a Runo Misaki is a haos master. My dad is Pyrus Master. I got twice the experience as few brawlers but I'm probably bragging. "Hurry up Ran!" said my dad. I looked up I was lagging behind. "Coming" I said still thinking about the brawler. Eliza said the brawler went up against the No.2 Brawler and won. I must challenge her. We made it a park that had a hill with a big shrine on the top with a big garden. The place is considered to be beautiful and peaceful just what the adults want.

2 minutes later…

Finally made it to the hill they call it Reunion Hill because a guy was reunited with his long lost kid and wife in this hill. The shrine was built by the man to show the accomplishment of his hardship and journey.

1 minute later…

Made it to the shire and garden. Wow it's beautiful and peaceful. I turned around and saw the female brawler. She noticed me and I signalled her to the outside. She left and so did I. I hope the adult didn't notice.

Dan's P.O.V.

The brawlers thought about giving some info about their lives and introducing the kids. First of was Fabia. She introduced her son Hector and said how he's the new heir to the throne for Neitheia. She and Queen Selena were teaching him all of courts courtesy. Must be a pain to memorize and perform all those tasks. Then Jake introduced Drake his son and he's now a professional footballer. Finally our latest friend Ren and his daughter Jen. He and Jen have also been practising for the throne of Gundalia. 2 royal people oh wow.

Next it's time for the Vestals or the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Mira and Ace had 2 kids Kira and Ace Jr. Baron has a son name Aaron. Spectra or Keith has a son name Mike and Gus has a daughter name Gertrude. Mira and Ace are governing Vestal. Spectra and Gus are scientist working on inventions that will help explore space.

Now finally and certainly not the least the Brawlers. Julie and Billy has a son name Willy and a daughter name Jill. Julie's a model and Billy is a travel person. Marucho is a computer software engineer and he has daughter name Eliza (friends with my son). Shun and Alice has a daughter who's nowhere to be seen and same with Runo and my son. Shun's a martial arts teacher and Alice is a scientist like her grandfather. Runo's a chef and I'm a business man. "Do show us a picture of your child though." Said Mira eagerly.

Runo and I brought out a picture of our son Ran. He had my complexion but Runo's hair. It was a picture of when he first entered Bakugan Interspace. "Aww" said Julie "He's so cute just like Dan, right Billy." "Yeah, he's nice looking" said Billy "Well, whose son is he"? I said proudly. "Shun it's your turn."

"I don't really have a proper picture but this might give you an impression" said Shun. The picture showed a beautiful girl in a rose garden. She was kneeling down and smelling the roses. She had Shun's black straight hair with Alice's face. "She's pretty" said Marucho. "That's her?" Eliza said. "I know her." "Huh?" we said looking at her.

Eliza's P.O.V

Everyone is staring at me with confused looks. "She was in Bakugan Interspace and won a match against a tough opponent. "Looks like, girl's got the genes" said Ms. Julie. "Anyway, Ran thought it would be cool to challenge her." "That's my boy." Said Mr. Dan proudly. "What's her name?" I asked Ms. Alice "Salice Gehabich Kazami" she replied.

Salice P.O.V.

"What's your name?" said Ran Kuso. I know that because his number 1. "Salice Gehabich Kazami." I replied. "Well, I Ran Misaki Kuso challenge you to a brawl." He said. "I accept" my only reply.

Me: That's the end of Chapter 2

Ace: Took you long enough

Runo: Thanks for pairing me with Dan

Me: I'm with the 15 to 16 yrs. version of the brawlers

Mira: The one's on the show

Baron: Let's end this story all ready

Me: Right

Shun: Please R&R

Everyone: Bye


	3. Chapter 3

The Conditions

Me: Time for Chapter 3

Dan: Watch she's going too take an extra long time to finish this chapter

Me: (Stomped at his foot) I won't be as long as chapter 2

Julie, Marucho and Alice: (laughing)

Shun: You are strange

Me: Thank you

Ran: Somebody start the story

Everyone: RAN'S HERE?

Me: I can invite anyone I want

Runo: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan

Me: Thank you

Mira: On with the story

Me: Right

Ran's P.O.V

"Oh, wow this is going to be awesome." Someone said. Both of us turned around and saw a guy with a blue hair but Mr. Joseph's face. His name is Joey. "Can I make the conditions of the match?" he asked. "Sure" we both said together. Then, we both looked at one another. Joey was smiling. "Joey, do you know her?" I asked. "Sure do. He replied. "In fact half the kids know her. "How?" I asked. "Just like how you knew Eliza and me." He replied. "Summer camps, volunteers, part-time jobs and school." "You do all that?" I asked Salice. Before she can reply, Joey said "She's got that from her mother." "Well what are the conditions?" Salice asked. "Let's get to the adults first." Joey replied

Salice P.O.V

"Sure, but which way?" Said Ran. "Follow me" I said. "Salice can always find her way despite the places and messed up directions." Joey said. Ran asked something but I was too busy wandering whether the adults are worried and what will they say plus what are the conditions Joey's putting for the match. Ran caught up to me and asked "You have a photographic memory?" I smiled and nodded. "That is so cool" he said. I laughed at his amusement. "Whose laugh is that?" he asked. "My dad." I replied. "He laughs" Ran said smiling. "Even the coolest person must lighten up. I retorted back. He laughed. "That's your dad." I said. He nodded smiling. Joey caught up to us. "Hey, where were you?" I asked. "Had to get my parents." He replied. Mr. Joe and Ms. Chen Lee were right beside us. "What are you two talking about?" Mr. Joe asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Joey replied.

Narrator's Note

Joey knows everyone.

Joey P.O.V

We finally reached the shrine. Everyone is starring at Salice and Ran. "You told?" Ran said looking at Eliza. She nodded smiling. Everyone is asking about the challenge and when the battle will take place. Ran answered by saying Salice accepted but the conditions are up to me. "We had been waiting for this a long time." I said. "We?" said Salice confusingly "Who's we?" "I know most of the brawlers as a friend and as an older sibling." I replied. "Before you 2 were born the bakugan had a conference." "A conference?" Said Mr. Dan "About what?" "If the brawlers stop brawling and have a family." I replied. "Hydronoid, Skyress, Tigrera and Drago all wanted to battle with the kids." "What?" said everyone looking confused. "He is right" said Tigrera "We did make this decision." "Tigrera" said Ms. Runo "We agreed that when they would brawl us four would brawl with them." Said Drago "Is that what you want?" asked Mr. Dan "Yes." Drago replied. "Hydronoid… Skyress?" said Ms. Alice and Mr. Shun. Both nodded. "Then we all agree" said Mr. Dan.

"Good here are the conditions." I said. Both Ran and Salice were looking at me. "It'll be a 3 on 3 matches. Guntlets will be used and old gate cards are allowed as well." I said. "What do you say?" "I accept" said Ran. "So, do I" said Salice. I smiled. "Then the battle will be tomorrow. I should have said right now because I can't wait.

Me: There you have it chapter 3

Dan: I was so looking forward to a match

Me: Sorry but it would be 2 long so I decided 2 / it

Ace: That was quick

Me: Told you I wouldn't be long

Mira: Anyway Please R&R

Me: Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle

Me: Here it comes

Dan: I can't wait

Baron: What kept you?

Me: H.W. and school

Runo: That's right you're in our age

Me: I wish you didn't say that

Ace: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan

Me: Here's a small note I might exaggerate on the g-points and abilities

Shun: That's okay

Me: Bold is me as the commentator

Julie: On with the story

Eliza's P.O.V

Ran is totally pumped he can't wait to be in his battle. I am totally supporting him. We were about to enter until my dad showed up. "There's been a change in the entrance." He said "What?" I asked. "You'll see" he said smiling. We entered and then we saw the change. Our outfits were completely different. Ran was wearing a red satin shirt and matching pants with a red silk jacket with white swirls. I was just wearing a blue skirt and shirt made of silk. Salice showed up, she was wearing satin purple shirt and skirt but also had a jacket like Ran made of silk with purple background with green swirls. The outfit totally matched herself as so did Ran's outfit and him. Wow, since they have so much in common their battle style might be similar as well. I can't wait.

Salice P.O.V

I turned around and saw Ran and Eliza. Both had an outfit change as well. I started walking towards them. Ran said "We got outfit change." "You look great" I said. He smiled. Then I noticed something and gasped. Everyone form the picnic was here. "Hi," said Hector. "We're all here because we don't want to miss the greatest battle in the planet." Said Joey. "Here are the bakugan." Said my mom. Ran received Tigrera and Drago. While I received Hydronoid and Skyress. "On with the battle" said Ran. Both of headed straight for the stadium.

Ran P.O.V

I am so excited about this match. As we set on the stage the battle began. "Gauntlet Power Strike" both of us said "Gate card set."

Narrator P.O.V

"Bakugan roll" Ran said "Bakugan Stand." As a bakugan landed on the gate card Ran said **"Haos Blade Tigrera**." So, Tigrera stood on the gate card. "Bakugan roll." Said Salice "Bakugan Stand." As the bakugan landed on the same card as Tigrera she said "**Ventus Strom Skyress**." So, the 1st battle is between Tigrera and Skyress.

"Ability activate" said Ran "Velocity Fangs." **Tigrera's power label went up to 600g. Skyress's power label is 550g.** "Gate Card Open" said Salice "**The Gust**." "The Gust is ability that if your Bakugan has the lowest g-power, I get a power boost." Salice explained. **Skyress received a 120g power boost**. **Skyress total g's is 670g. **"Double ability active, **Hand up and Special Boost.**" Said Ran. Salice already knows what the ability does. **Tigrera's gs went up to 680gs** because of the 2 abilities. "Ability activate" said Salice "**Destruction Meteor Storm**." **Skyress power boost to 720g's **"Go For it Skyress" said Salice. "Oh no you don't" Said Ran "Ability activate Flash." ** Tigrera receives a 130gs power boost. **Tigrera attacked Skyress and Skyress is defeated.

Salice P.O.V

Ran won the battle, but that's the last one he'll win.

Narrator P.O.V

"Bakugan roll" Salice said "Bakugan stand." The Bakugan landed on the gate card. "**Darkus Alpha Hydronoid**." "Bakugan roll" said Ran "Bakugan stand". As the second Bakugan stood Ran said "**Pyrus Helix Dragooned**." Second battle between Drago and Hydronoid. **Hydronoid** **550g's and Dragonoid 900g's**. "Double Ability activates." Said Salice "**Terminal Trident and Indigo Nightmare.**" **Drago power level reduced to 600 g and Hydronoid increased to 850g's. **"Ability Activate." Said Ran **Dragon Hammer**." "Nice try." Said Salice "**Triple ability activates Pyrus Reflector, Chaos Leap Sting and Final Demolition**." "What" said Ran. "Pyrus reflector nullified your ability." Said Salice "That means my ability still stands." **Drago still 600 gs lowered to 400 g's because of Chaos Leap Sting. Hydronoid gained 1050 gs because of Final demolition and Chaos Leap Sting. **"Hydronoid attack." Said Salice. "Sorry Drago" said Hydronoid. Hydronoid attacked and Drago was defeated.

Ran P.O.V

I cannot believe Hydronoid defeated Drago and he was the strongest Bakugan in the group. "He won" said Drago. I looked at him "He won because Salice outsmarted us." Said Drago. That's right Salice is tough. So tough she can make the strongest bakugan lose. We can't underestimate her.

Salice P.O.V.

"Thank you, Hydronoid." I said "The rest is up to you, Salice" said Hydronoid. "Good luck."

Narrators P.O.V.

"Bakugan roll" said Ran "Bakugan stand." As the Bakugan landed he said "**Pyrus Flamegazer." **"Bakugan roll" said Salice "Bakugan stand." As the Bakugan landed she said "**Darkus Leonidos." **Third andfinal match Leonidos vs. Flamegazer. **Flamegazer 750 gs and Leonidos 760 g's. **"Ability activate" said Ran. "**Fire Judge." Flamegazer ability rises to 850g's. **"Gate card open" said Salice. **"Character." Leonidos gets 760 g's power boost. Total 1520 g's. **"Double ability activate" said Ran "**Backfire and Wall Ignite." "Gate card completely nullified and Flamegazer gets 950gs because of Wall Ignite. Leonidos 760gs. **"You may think you got me but you're not even close" said Salice. "Triple ability activates **Spice Slayer, Merge Shield and Dark Dimension**." **Spice Slayer transferred** **70gs to Leonidos from Flamegazer. Merge Shield gives 100gs to Leonidos because of Wall Ignite. Dark Dimension gives Leonidos 100gs more. Flamegazer 880gs and Leonidos get 1030gs because of the 3 abilities. **"Leonidos attack." Said Salice. Leonidos attacked and he won.

Ran P.O.V

"Congratulations" I told her. She smiled. We were about to leave until the floor created a big hole and we were sucked inside.

Me: What do you think will happen?

Dan: Took you a long time to finish

Me: Told you I am busy

Runo: What happed to the kids?

Me: You'll find out

Salice: It was a fantastic experience

Julie: Can't wait to read about it

Baron: Please R&R

Me: You heard her

Everyone: Bye


	5. Chapter 5

1Travelling Excitement

Me: This is it

Dan: You come up with ideas fast

Me: I need to update fast

Ran: This was a lot of fun

Salice: You felt independent that's why

Shun: Did you get into trouble

Me: Not at all

Runo: Well let's get started

Marucho: Animelover098 dose not own Bakugan

Me: Right

Runo: On with the story

Narrator P.O.V

Last time our 2 characters were whisked down into a strange white portal after their battle with Salice being the victor let's see what happened to them, where they are and why are they there?

Ran P.O.V

Salice and I kept falling until we entered this strange new world. It looks familiar. In front of our eyes, was a big round shape with purplish and silver color. Inside the round shape was another round shape with a yellowish and orange color. "This is…" said Salice. I looked at her "What?" I asked her "The perfect core of Vestroia." she replied. "You are correct" said a voice. A Bakugan showed up wearing the Pyrus color symbol -red robe. I know this Bakugan very well "Pyrus Apollonir" I said. "Yes, I am Pyrus Apollonir, young Ran Misaki Kuso." He said. "I suppose you know the rest of us but we will introduce ourselves anyway." "I am Ventus Oberus" said a female Bakugan wearing the color symbol of Ventus-green robe. "Subterra Clayf" a male bakugan said wearing the color symbol- brown. "Haos Lars Lion" said an angle like female Bakugan wearing the Haos symbol color white. "Aquos Frosch" said a guy with a beard wearing the Aquos color blue. "Darkus Exedra" said another guy wearing the Darkus color of dark blue, purple or black.

"Why are we called here?" Salice asked "You 2 like your parents have been chosen to save Vestroia. "The 2 of us alone." I questioned. "There will be more but right now your light emits higher". Said Lars Lion. "You still need to find your Bakugan partner." Said Oberus. "How do we get our partners?" I asked. "By solving these riddles I have made myself." Said Frosch. "Here is the first one." He handed the tablet to me. "Thanks" I said. "Here is your one, Salice" said Clayf. "Thanks." She said

My tablet said in a red stylish writing

I like to burn in fire

You will find me after a fall

In a pool of hot water

Deep below in a cave.

To get to me Bravery is the key.

After that, the tablet disappeared. Well, looks like I am going to the Pyrus Attribute.

Salice P.O.V

My tablet said in purple stylish writing

I like to stay in cool places

That aren't so dark but dark enough

I am in a temple in front of a fog

But to get to me

Danger you must fought.

My tablet then disappeared. I am going to the Darkus Attribute. I then looked at Ran. "I am going to the Pyrus attribute." He said. "I am going to the Darkus Attribute." I said "See you then." Ran and I then headed in the opposite direction.

The attribute was quite dark and extremely cold I couldn't see anything. I kept on walking then I saw a temple, but there were 3. In front of the 3 temples was an inscription. The inscription says.

Find the right one

Or you will die in

A horrible death

Of despair.

I guess an intense guessing and death is what you get for trying to find your Bakugan partner. I wonder would it hurt to simply just have a nice encounter to a Bakugan like my parents.

Narrator P.O.V

The ground started to tremble around the temple. A ground 2 km away from Salice is starting to break. She better make her decision fast,

Salice P.O.V

Yikes, best be quick and make haste. Let's see how I will find the right one now. The tablet Clayf gave me! It said the Bakugan was on a temple in front of the fog. I'll step on each direction to see where the fog is.

Narrator P.O.V

She stepped on the first one. No Fog. She stepped on the second one. No fog. So the fog one is the third one. The temple on the right.

Salice P.O.V

I stepped on the right and the fog came I couldn't see a signal thing. This is crazy. As I walked something came toward me and hit me and I swung. That defiantly leave a bruise in my arm (Author's Note: While this happens the ground is still collapsing on.) What should I do? I can't see. Wait. A Darkus Bakugan does not need to see. Hydronoid said he uses his ears when he can't see in the dark. Maybe that's what I should do.

Narrator P.O.V.

Salice used her hearing and kept on jumping and running to avoid the broken ground and obstacles. Finally she reached the temple where a Bakugan was sitting on the ground.

Salice P.O.V.

"Hi, I am Salice." The Bakugan was silenced. "Are you my Bakugan partner?" I asked. "Why have you picked me?" said the Bakugan. "I need your help to save Vestroia." I said. "Also, considering how I went through all this trouble I think you are the right Bakugan for me." "Then I shall be your partner." Said the Bakugan "My name is Darkus Leonidas." "Pleasure to meet acquaintance" I said.

I wonder how Ran is doing with his quest. Then a light came and picked us up.

Narrators P.O.V

Meanwhile

Ran P.O.V

Man it's burning here. Okay, so the riddle says I will find the bakugan after a fall. In front of my eyes was a waterfall. Maybe that's where I should be. I started walking there was a sign it said

To succeed on such a task

Courage is what you'll need.

Talk about nice and straight forward. Time to go and I mustered up all the courage I can and walked through the waterfall. After passing the waterfall there was lava everywhere. Oh God. I got to stay brave and strong. Then, I dived down the lava and went inside this cave the lava was cooler. Then once I got out of the lava there was a temple a sign in front of the temple said

2000 stairs you need to climb

To seek the treasure you seek.

2000 stairs didn't seem enough except when you're soaking wet and tired from all that swimming it is a lot. When I got the temple I was wetter because of the sweat and in front of me a Bakugan was laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "The fact that you listened to the sign instead of taking the stairs." He said "HUH?" I said flustered. He then showed me the stairs. "But the riddle said..." I began "The stairs are behind the fall and in one of the walls." He said trying not to laugh. "Anyway you're here…"

"Searching for my partner and by the looks of things you're him" I finished for him. He then got serious "You picked me because…" "You are funny and serious 2 opposite things in one just like me" I said "Good enough" he replied "My name is Pyrus Flamgazer" "I am Ran Misaki Kuso" I said "Dan Kuso's son?" questioned the bakugan "The dragonoid's partner." I nodded. "Pleasure to work with you" he said with a jolly smile. Then a light came and swoop us up.

Narrators P.O.V

Salice saw ran and said "Did you run a lot?" "No," he said laughing "Swim" Then he saw Salice and said "What happened to you?" Salice was covered in bruises "Dodged a lot of obstacles" she replied "Mind introducing us" said their Bakugan "Ladies first" said Ran "This is Darkus Leonidas" said Salice "This is Pyrus Flamgazer" said Ran. Then another light came and brought us home. A note was in their hand and it said

CONGRTULTION

In all the colours of Vestroia, then their family showed up they have explaining to do

Me: (sigh) finally

Dan: YOU NEARLY KILLED THEM!

Me: It was what they told me

Alice: My ours was a lot easier

Me: Yeah

Mike: When are we coming in?

Mira: My brother's son in this story

Me: Yep

Gertrude: Don't forget me

Me: You play a major role and so does Mike besides Salice and Ran I always think of you

Ace: Why are you smiling?

Me: I am telling the summary of the next chapter to my favorite character

Alice: Who?

Me: Shun and Alice

Baron: Let's end this already

Me: Finish it Julie

Julie: Please R&R

Everyone: Bye

1


	6. Chapter 6

The First Mission

Me: The story is finally starting

Dan: Thank you

Ace: Took you long enough

Me: What is the problem with you two?

Dan and Ace: You didn't tell us the next chapter.

Me: YOU! Are going in without my permission (to Ace) and…

YOU! Don't like me (to Dan)

Baron: Now, that the problem is clear let's start the story

Me: Somebody do the Disclaimer

Marucho**: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan except the story line and the made up characters**

Runo: Well done Marucho

Me: Yes

Gus: On with the story

Me: Slanted means mind connection and Flash back

_**First Mission**_

"_Time is running out help me" _said a voice. Ran woke up with a crazy jerk and scream (like his dad).

"What's up son?" said Dan. "Just some wired dream, dad nothing much." Said Ran. "You know, wired dream usually becomes the true for me." Said Dan. "That's you dad not me" said Ran smiling.

He was remembering the time his dad told him stories about his dreams and adventure they were believable, yet they weren't, because how can a kid do so much? Ran sighed.

**Ran's P.O.V**

I guess that's what happens when you're a clumsy and childish kid get a Bakugan partner. I wonder what will happen since I got a Bakugan partner too.

"I think you should call Salice." Said Flamegazer.

"Why?" I asked. "That dream may be a sign" said Flamegazer

"How do you know about my dream?" I asked.

"As your partner I can sense what is connecting with you and what are you feeling." Said Flamegazer (I'll call him Gazer from now on.) "It's my special ability." "Nice ability" I said.

I guess I should call her. Who knows? Maybe she had the same dream as me.

**Salice's P.O.V**

Ran called me and told me about his dream.

"Strange" I said. "Why" he asked. "I had the same dream." I replied.

"Maybe Leonidos is right." I said "Maybe it is a sign"

"Your Bakugan said it is a sign" he said "Mine did too."

"We should go and check" said Ran

"Yeah" I said

Should I tell him? I thought nervously

"But how?" said Ran.

Don't be a coward I thought.

"Leonidas explain" I said

"Salice has a strange ability" Leonidas started "She can sense who is calling her and from where"

"How?" Ran asked

"My great-grandpa Michael says it's because the negative energy from the perfect core gave Masquerade that sense." I answered "It got stronger because of my dad's ninja sense.

"Again, how?" Ran questioned.

"I don't know." I said "My great-grandpa said it's too scientific even for him to understand, but it does involve Bakugan."

"So, how does this work?" he said

"We wait until the connection happen, then I'll do the searching" I said

"Alright then" said Ran "Let's do this"

"Great starting at night" I said

**Narrator**

At night…

**Ran's P.O.V**

"_Time is running out help me" _said the voice again. What should I do? I thought.

"_Wait_" another voice said.

I turned around. Salice was right next to me.

"_Let me take care of this" she said._

She then sat down and did some sort of meditation and closed her eyes.

"_Time is running out help me" _said the voice again. Salice then opened her eyes.

"_I found the place" _said Salice. "_That was pretty fast" _I said. "_Yeah, but we might need to wait until tomorrow." _She said. "_I'll explain tomorrow." _

**Narrator**

Moring…

**Eliza P.O.V**

Ran told me to pick up Salice from Russia using the plane that my dad used.

"Hi" Salice said smiling.

"Hi" I said smiling back.

She was looking at the jet and said "You sure are rich"

"Your not" I said sarcastically looking at the house.

"It's not exquisite" she replied "From what I hear you live like a queen"

We both laugh and off we were to my home.

**Narrator**

Eliza's house…

**Salice P.O.V**

As far as I remember from the story everyone was looking at the house and wondering whether they were dreaming. Seeing the house I wonder if we can blame them.

"The bathroom looks like a ballroom." I said. Eliza smiled. "Our parents always thought it was the ballroom and got totally creped out when it wasn't the ballroom but the bathroom." "I can't really blame them" I said.

"Come on" Eliza then said "Ran's waiting for you."

We then walked in the big sitting room where our grandparents and parents had discussion in. It looks grander in person.

"You came" Ran said smiling

"Hi," I said.

"Eliza I'm sorry but Salice and I need to talk in private" Ran said to his best friend. "Understandable" she said and then left the room.

**Ran's P.O.V**

"So, where's the place?" I asked.

"You might need to sit down since it will be quiet shocking."

"Why?" I asked

"The place is another dimension" she said "In other words it's a different planet."

"So, basically and alien contacted us." I said

"Yes" she replied surprisingly calm and understandable about this

"What do we do now?' I asked

"We go to Vestroia." she said "Using my great-grandfather's transporter.

"Alright then I'll get Eliza to take us to Moscow." I said "Let's go"

**Salice's P.O.V**

We arrived in my grandfather's lab where he opened the portal. We told Ran's parents and mine about the investigation. It was quite wired.

_Flash back_

"_Dad we're going to Vestroia." Ran said_

_My mom and dad were __talking to Ran's Mom and Dad. "Does this have anything to do with that dream you had? Mr. Dan asked._

"_What dream?" Mom, Mrs. Runo and my dad asked. Mr. Dan then explained the dream to everyone. "Salice had the same dream" my dad then said_

"_You think this has something to do with what the ancients said right?" said Drago. Ran and I both nodded._

"_Well good luck" said our parents._

_ End of Flashback_

"The portals ready" said my great-grandfather.

"Let's go said Ran. I nodded.

The next thing we know we are in Vestroia.

"Hello" said Apollinaire.

"Lars Lion, why are we having these visions?" Ran asked.

"It's because that is your mission" he replied.

"Huh" Ran and I said confused.

"This transmission came from another world asking your help." He explained. "Your job is to keep the Bakugan that is in that world in peace.

"Wait shouldn't all the Bakugan return after the perfect core was restored." said Ran.

"Yeah but even after that some stayed in their respective world because it seemed calmer." I explained.

"Yes, but now someone is disrupting the peace" Apollinaire. "You must restore the peace and receive the attribute energy."

"The attribute energy?" Ran and I said.

"The energy that keeps them alive" Apollinaire explained "Surely that is what they are after."

"The Bakugan needs the energy" said I "By bringing it here, will it make the energy last"

"How?" Ran asked

"My grandfather said…" I started

"Too scientific for him to understand" Ran finished. I nodded

"Well then shall we go" Apollinaire asked

"Let's go" said Ran

Me: Ta-dah

Dan: Slow as a turtle

Me: I told you I am slow in updates

Ace: Very

Me: I'll be faster starting now

Keith: Good Luck

Me: Hope you mean it kindly

Gus: Are we done with this conversation

Lync: Not quite

Gus and Keith: Lync?

Me: Lync is going to do something for me

Lync: Here goes, on the next chapter Salice and Ran goes to this world where it's war between the inhabitants and Bakugan. It's pretty gruesome. How will they survive and who is the guy in the mask?

Shun: was that the summary?

Me: Yep

Marucho: Finish the story

Dan: please R&R

Everyone: Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Pyrus Energy

Me: If you ask me the title is too obvious

Mira: Yeah… oh don't forget it's only female brawler conversation

Me: *NODDED*

Ace: Why?

Me: Last conversation was all guys

Runo: What will we talk about?

Julie: Don't know

Fabia: Let's just talk after the story

Alice: Yeah I want to know what happens

Mylene: I will do the disclaimer

Everyone: MYLENE!

Me: I can _**invite anyone**_ I want

Mylene: _**ANIMELOVER098 DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN**_

Me: Nice emphasizes

Alice: On with the story

Me: Bracket means information from me and slanted means thought or mind connection

**Ran's P.O.V**

We landed in this world that looks like Neathia to me.

"Why are we in Neathia?" I asked Salice cause she's knows lots of stuff like Eliza.

"Maybe the place is too far away for them to transport" she replied "If it wasn't the Bakugan would have been in Vestroia by now."

"Then we are here…" I started

"To get a transmitter and go to the world." She finished

"Let's go find someone and ask them" I said

"No need" she replied "I know someone" I followed her until we reached the main gate she said something to the guards and the next thing we know we were inside the castle. Queen Serena was just sitting in the throne when we arrived in the Main Hall. After, we bowed down to Her Majesty, Queen Serena. She saw Salice and smiled down at us.

"Have you come to visit Hector?" she asked.

"Yes, you're Majesty." Salice replied

Hector… he was the guy that came to the picnic with Ms. Fabia. So, they know one another.

"He's with his mother" she replied "Practicing"

"Practicing?" I asked "For what?"

"To take over the throne" the queen replied. "He is my only heir and successor.

"Thank you" Salice said to the Queen.

**Salice P.O.V**

After the queen dismissed us we went to Hector's teaching ground. He looked extremely bored. When we entered his smile went up like it was Christmas.

"Hey" he told me. "I am so glad you came."

"I can tell" I replied.

He then noticed Ran and said "You're Mr. Kuso's son" Ran was taken a little surprised by this. "How do you know?" he asked.

"While, you were challenging Salice, your parents took out pictures of you" Hector. "Yours too" he looked at me.

"Now, Hector please goes to the main point." His mother said "Your training is waiting for you." Hector looked glum and sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked sadly.

"I need you to teleport us to Gundalia." I said

"What?" he said "Why?"

"We need to use the transporter?" I said.

"Well…" he stated "Taking you guys there means skipping practice"

"Sooooo?" I said

"I will take you there" he said.

"Let's go then" said Ran

**Hector's P.O.V**

When we got to Gundalian, Jen quickly rushed over and hugged Salice and me. She hates practice just like me. We royal people can only understand royal people unfortunately.

"What brings you guys here?" she asked us.

"We need to use the transporter." Salice replied

"Sure, come on board" Jen said

I went to her and said. "Usually, you would ask for why?"

"I want to skip practice." She said "But they want to leave quickly."

Then we went to the transporter room it was quite big. "Where are you going?" Jen then asked Ran. "Salice knows" he answered

"Show me the map" Salice said.

Jen then pressed a bunch of buttons on the keyboards then all of a sudden a big galaxy map showed up. "Look in the direction of north" Salice said. Jen followed her directions and kept on moving, and then Salice said "Stop" Jen stopped. "Turn east" she then instructed Jen. Jen then followed, after a while Salice said "Stop" Jen stopped at the planet.

"What's the name of this planet?" Salice then asked. "Flazara" said Jen "That's the planet" Salice said "Set the transporter there"

**Ran's P.O.V**

"Flazara" said Gazer (Flamgazer) "That's sounds like my kind of planet."

"Let's go in the transporter then" said Ran.

**Narrator **

In the transporter

**Salice P.O.V**

Gazer all of a sudden came in front and asked me "So, you are Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami's daughter?"

"Yeah" I said confused

"You're mom was Masquerade?" He said

"Yeah" I said. Now I know where he's going. "I think I'll tell you some other time" I then told him.

"Tell him about what?" Ran then asked

"Nothing" I said

Finally we crossed through to Flazara.

**Gazer's P.O.V**

Wow it sure is gloomy here. I thought the name meant something like Flame-light, joy. Not gloom or dark.

"What are you doing?" Ran asked Salice

"I am trying to get a signal" Salice said using her Bakupod.

"You can't get a signal in another dimension in your Bakupod" I told her.

"Salice… is that you?" Jen's voice came from the Bakupod.

"Or… maybe… you… can." I said. (Me: he said the line like in anime when people are surprised and makes that twisted face with a sweat drop)

"Hey, Jen" Salice said "It seams like we landed in a dark and gloomy dessert."

"Yeah…" Jen then said "I scanned through and there's a village 3m away and there's trouble there"

"3…M" Ran said "How do we get there?"

"Run…I guess" Salice said

"Then let's go" said Leonidos "Not so fast…" said Jen "The country or planet has different attire."

"How are we supposed to blend in?" said Ran.

"I'll send the clothes over." Said Jen

**Ran ****P.O.V**

Wow these clothes are fancy. I changed into these clothes.

**Me**

(Few minutes later)

**Leonidas P.O.V**

Salice was warning a purple coat (Masquerade's type) and wearing a dark bluish purple dress with a tiara on top of her head. A tiara? Really! Ran was dressed in red pants and red shirt with a red cap (sort of like Spectra's except no fur at the end).

"Let's start running" Salice said

"Can you keep up?" Ran asked

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm in a dress" She replied back

_Humans _I thought

The 2 started running.

"I see a light" said Salice

"The city certainly looks like how I want it" Gazer said

_It's bright _I thought _Too bright…_

We got to the front gate and one of the guards asked us smiling "Where are you from?"

"What do you mean?" said Ran

"You are wearing foreign clothes" he said "We treat foreigners as royalty because our ruler loves visitors."

"You better come in before the monster strikes." The other one said

"What monsters?" Salice asked

All of a sudden a giant Pyrus centipoid attacked. "Get inside" the guards said.

We got inside the building. The centipoid stopped attacking after it hit the shield.

"Why were they attacking?" I asked

"I think it's because the planet is too far away for the energy to reach" Salice said

"Yeah, so that's why they are still in the negative energy." Ran said "You guys better stay low and not come out."

"Wait" Salice said

"What's up?" Ran asked

"They're in sphere form" Salice started "But…

"But the centipoid was in actual form" I replied.

"That means someone threw it to make it full form" said Gazer

Me: To be continued

Runo: Slow chapter

Me: But it's the longest I've written

Alice: You created tension again

Me: Sorry

Mira: You were supposed to finish it

Me: I know but it's just too much for one chapter

Gertrude: You even made Mr. Lync say the summary

Me: I know I should apologize

Salice: Can we finish the conversation

Me: Sure

Runo: Please R&R

All female brawlers: Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Time for me to finish this part or at least finish most of the story

Ren: Leaving another cliffhanger

Me: Probably

Dan: The previous 2 were part of a chronicle or something

Me: Basically

Runo: wow

Shun: I wonder when you will be done with this story

Me: Not for a very long time

Ace and Dan: Great more annoyance

Me: Is that a good thing or bad thing for you?

Both: Good

Me: Fascinating (sarcasm)

Runo: On with the story

Me: we didn't do the disclaimer

Runo: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan

Me: Now, we can start

Alice: Don't you have something to say

Me: Oh right

Julie: (impatient) what?

Me: I will consider the suggestions and probably put them on later on in the story

Marucho: Now we can start the story

Me: That was my line

Pyrus Energy II

Salice P.O.V

"The king will like to see you." said the guards

The king? Why?

We followed the guards with Leonidos and Gazer hiding.

"The king huh?" said Ran

**Ran P.O.V**

I wonder how's like. We got to the palace and SAW A BOY AROUND MY AGE. What?

"My guards told me what happened." He said "I am sorry for you to have such an experience."

"Please don't worry about it, Your Majesty" Salice said "If it doesn't offend you, Your Highness, can I ask some questions?"

"Most people don't but since your travelers go ahead?" he answered

No questioning the authority. This is a dictator's rule.

"When did those… monsters appeared?" she asked.

"10 years ago, at least that's what my dad told me" he said. "They were here before I was born."

"How was there appearance when they appeared?" she then asked.

"They appeared in a sphere form" he answered amazed "Have you experienced this before?"

"It happened before in our home" I said. Finally I'm in the conversation.

"Do you know the solution to the problem?" he asked me then

"The solution happened before we were born and we were never told how." Salice lied.

She sure can lie.

"That's too bad" the king then said "we could sure use the advice."

"Your Majesty" the guard then appeared. "We are under attack."

"You can come along." The king told us "It may help"

We then followed the king outside.

The Centipoid was attacking again.

**Salice P.O.V**

I saw the king putting something on his hand. It was a gauntlet, so the king brawls as well.

"Let's go my friend" the king said "Go, Griffon." A Pyrus Griffon showed up.

"Go, ability activate" the king then said "Wing burst"

Griffon's power level increased to 400gs. Unfortunately Centipoid is 650gs.

"It didn't work" the king said

"That's because Centipoid is 250gs ahead" I told him

"How do you know?" he said to me.

"Just trust me" I told him

"Alright then" he said "Let's try this." He took out 2 ability cards.

"Double ability activate" he then said "Venomous Beast Attribute Smash and Fire Wall."

150gs from Centipoid were transferred to Griffon and Fire Wall increased Griffons power by 50gs. "Will that do?" he asked me. I nodded because

Centipoid's 500gs while Griffon is 600gs. "Alright then" he said "Griffon attack"

Unfortunately Griffon was not attacking. "Why isn't he attacking?" the king asked.

"It's because Griffon doesn't want to." Ran said. "Griffon's friend's with Centipoid before they came here."

"What do I do then?" he asked Ran

"Leave it to me" Ran said

He then walked to me and said "I need your mind connecting ability"

I am amazed but agreed. He then holds my hand and said "Go into Griffon's mind" I nodded.

"_Griffon_" Ran said "_Listen, Centipoid's been exposed to the negative energy"_

"_How do I make him come back to his senses?"_ Griffon asked

"_Beat him" _Ran said

"_Alright_"

We were back to the battle. Griffon attacked and won. Ran picked up Centipoid's ball form and gave it to the King.

"Griffon" centipoid said "It's so good to see you my friend"

"Thank you" the king and Griffon said to Ran. Then he hugged me, it was quiet shocking since he convinced Griffon. "Your mind connections amazing" he said. I blushed embarrassed. He quickly let go of me realizing he was still holding on to me. (**Julie: It's love! Me: No Julie, it's too early)**

"We shall have a feast in your honor" the king then said.

**Ran's P.O.V**

I can't wait. I am so hungry. We changed into the fanciest attire. It truly made me a very respectable and powerful King. Although Salice looked amazing when I saw her, she was wearing a dress equal to Princess Diane's wedding dress.

"The most honored people wear these" she then told me "A maid told me when I saw the dress."

"Honored people?" I said "Are you sure he's not marrying you?"

The food was very delicious and tasty.

"As I expected you were very helpful." The king then told us. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Can you tell us, if you have any enemies?" Salice suddenly asked

"No, the sudden question?" he then asked

"It's just that..." she started "You said the creatures appeared in ball form"

"So…" I said catching on 'They must been thrown by someone."

'Who would do that?" the king then asked

'Not sure' Salice said 'What else can you tell us"

'I heard they have some core as a life source in this planet' he then replied 'but no one's seen it'

'That has to be the energy' I said to Salice

She nodded. "Have you heard rumors about this energy?"

He nodded "I heard it's in the center of the place they live in"

"We'll go tomorrow" I said

"Is that necessary" the king said

"We have to" I said "So, friends like Griffon and Centipoid don't get into trouble

**Narrator **

The next day Salice and Ran went out. They released Leonidas and Gazer to protect them from the Bakugan, most were Pyres type. They walked until they reached the energy, when they got there they met a person wearing a mask standing there.

"Who are you?" Ran asked

"The names Maxell." He said "I am here for the energy"

The energy has a red color glow.

"Guessing by the color of the energy is probably pyres energy" he said "I'll guess my friend will enjoy you."

Then another human showed up as well.

"My lucky day." He said "I can't wait"

"Salice, I sense some negative energy, you can't let him have it" said Leonidas

"Salice…" said Maxell (**Mira:** looks like he knows her)

"Let's have a battle for the energy" Ran said

(Too lazy to write the scene but basically Maxell's Bakugan partner is Ventus Flacstrom. A bakugan looks like a falcon with eagle talons and a large beck)

After the battle…

'We will get the next one' Maxell then said

**Salice P.O.V**

"I believe this belongs to you" I told Ran

He smiled.

The energy went and was consumed by Ran instead of Gazer.

After that we went to the King and explained what happened. They created a peace treaty in the end.

I am so happy. Then I contacted Jen and we went home, with the king's friendship.

Our return wasn't as peaceful. Maxell followed us and destroyed the Gundalian transporter, and then he disappeared.

"There are five more how are we supposed to get them" Ran panicked

"No worries" I told him "I always have a backup plan"

**Ran P.O.V**

Backup Plan? Really!

She then made a call and the next thing I know she said good-bye to Jen and Hector and we were gone.

**Narrator **

To be continued...

Me: Ta-dah

Dan and Ace: You took way too long

Me: (Scowls and yells) I am very busy during the Holidays

Runo: Leave the yelling to me

Mira: The rest don't blame you

Me: (Smile) Thank you

Fabia: Let's end this discussion

Jake: Please R&R

Me: (surprised) No one's shock

Shun: We are used to it

Me: Okay

Everyone: Bye


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Me: I am seriously running out of titles

Mira: we could help

Me: I don't want to give you guy's trouble

Dan: You are already giving me a headache

Me: Really! And you're not

Shun: (to me) pay no attention to Dan

Keith: Thanks for telling me the summary

Gus: Same here

Runo: You told them?

Me: Yes, because it's important to them

Ace: Let's start the story already

Marucho: **Animelover098 does not own Bakugan except the OCS and storyline**

Me: Right

Marucho: On with the story

**Salice P.O.V**

We were transported to Vestal where Mike and Gertrude greeted us.

"Hi" I greeted them. "Hello" they both said

"How can we be of service?" Mike asked

"We have some discussing to do" I told them

**Narrators P.O.V **

Salice told them all about the things that happened in Flazara. While talking Ran noticed Salice was quiet close to them. 'Friends from childhood' Ran thought.

"Sure we will help but first we need to talk to our fathers" Mike said

"Alright" Ran then said

"Call your parents as well" Gertrude then said

**Salice P.O.V**

Our parents came and with Gertrude and Mike's dad, Mr. Ace and Ms. Mira. After we told them what happened.

"Who is this Maxell?" Mr. Dan asked

"Not sure, Dad" Ran said

"All we know is he has negative energy in him" Gazer said

"Then make sure you win" Helios told us.

We nodded

While we were discussing Ace Jr. came to me and pulled me.

"Ace, stop it" Kira said

"It's alright" I assured her.

"Looks like someone's becoming an entertainment" Mike said smiling at me.

I then started playing with Ace who's 8; later on Mike joined us with Kira.

**Ran P.O.V**

While Salice played with Ace, I also noticed she was pretty close to Mike. (Me: Jealous. Ran: Don't be ridiculous. Me: What? Ran: You know very well I'm an observer. Me: Oh of course {sarcasm})

Gertrude came up to me and asked me "Are you wondering why they are so close?" I looked at her and nodded Gertrude smiled and sat down. "I've known Mike since birth" she told me "You know why, right?" I nodded

"Anyway" she continued "Mike's mother and Salice's mom are sisters"

"What?" I said shocked, but I wasn't the only one

The adults were glaring at us. Mom, Ms. Alice and Mr. Shun, Mr. Keith and Mr. Gus was not surprised at all Mr. Keith and Mr. Gus gave Gertrude permission to continue.

"Like I said" Gertrude continued "Mike's mom and Ms. Alice are sisters"

"But my mom and Ms. Alice are friends and she didn't say anything to mom about that" I told her.

"We decided to keep it quiet" my mom said

"Even from me" my dad said "I'm your husband and you don't trust me

Mom then snapped

"**Because you're lousy with secrets" **my mom said then hit him on the head

Everyone laughed but I covered my face because it was embarrassing.

"Anyway, because of the relating moms, Mike and Salice are really close" Gertrude continued. "I remember that Mike and Salice would always be close together. Mike started taking her to places in Vestroia when we were 8, so she knows a lot about Vestal.

"She can give me a tour." I told her.

**Gertrude P.O.V.**

I looked him and smiled. I remember a Flash back.

**Flashback **

_A little girl at the age of 5 was walking toward a boy and girl who were 10. The boy smiled and said "Hi, Today's the day" "For what?" asked the girl beside him. "I am taking her to the volcano" the boy replied. "I guess I am coming as well." She then said. He smiled. _

_The group started walking towards the volcano, with the 5 year old being carried by the boy. The 10 year old girl was jealous she keeps getting his entire attention. Then again she is a little kid. The group went behind the volcano where there were springs. "Best springs for relaxation" the boy said smiling at the child's amazed face. They had a great time, until it was time for the child to go home. It was a nice memory because the boy's kindness and enthusiasm was something was very unique. The girl's sweet personality was another reason as well. _

**End of Flashback**

I smiled "The memories and love Mike gave her are very golden. I don't think anyone received as much love as she has received among the cousins." (All female brawler: tears of happiness. Me: the moment isn't that pure) "Oh I see." Ran said. The adults smiled, especially Salice's mom and dad, my and Mike's fathers. "Here comes the sad part." I then said. The smiles vanished. "When Kira was born, that's when we were 11, Mike's mom got really sick. We don't know why or how. Mike was really busy trying to keep her healthy, so he couldn't pay attention to Kira." Gertrude said with a sad smile. "Salice then took the responsibility to make sure Kira receives the love. Then when Ace was born she died, so Mike became pretty depressed and lonely, so Salice divided her time between the 2 and Kira became pretty jealous." "Wow" I said "Yeah, after a year Mike saw how hard Salice was trying to keep the family together, so he got over his depression and started helping her in taking care of their cousins. After that he helps her whenever he can"

"I see" Ran said

Then Salice showed up. They had to leave so we said bye to them.

**Salice P.O.V**

We walked for a while until Ran said "Gertrude told me about the past between you and Mike"

"That's great" I said

"It is?" he asked

"Salice asked her to tell the story." Leonidos said

"Why?" Gazer asked

"We are friends" I said "We have to know everything about one another."

**No One's P.O.V**

As Salice was walking she didn't notice a boy was falling hard for her. Only he didn't know

**The End**

Me: Okay

**Runo: Wow, there's going to be love**

**Me: Yeah, I probably need to change the genre**

**Julie: Ohhh**

**Me: Stay calm**

**Dan: The story's pretty upsetting**

**Me: Yeah, sorry**

**Keith: It's your story**

**Me: (smiles) First person to accept my story**

**Mira: (smiles) he has a nice heart**

**Me: nods**

**Alice: end the conversation**

**Marucho: Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I am so sorry (bows to everyone)

Dan: **What kept you?**

Me: Homework and I had exams

Shun: That sucks

Me: Tell me about it

Ace: So whose turn is it?

Alice: its Julie's turn

Julie: Yes

Mira: Then hurry up and start the story

Julie: (pouted) Animelover098 doesn't own Bakugan

Me: nods

Julie: On with the story

**Narrator's P.O.V**

At home Salice was having a wired nightmare. She was in a place it was dark but she saw outlines of cities. There were sounds, she couldn't make them out but it was dishearten, sadden and worrying all at the same time, with a small hint of desperation.

A voice appeared and said "Help me"

Salice turned around and then a dark fog strikes her. She then woke up with a start "What was that?"

The next mooring…

Ran called and said "Guess what? I had a dream" Salice frowned "What's it about?" Ran scratched his head "I don't remember the details but I heard a voice and it said something but I can't remember what the voice said." Salice frowned even more she can't remember the sentence either. "Then something attacked me, although I don't know what it was?" Ran finished. "What about you?" Salice then explained her dream or nightmare (which ever was preferred), and it was like Ran's. "What do you think it's about?" Salice smiled "I think it's time to get the second energy" Ran was now jumping "I'll get Eliza to drop me off to Russia"

**Ran P.O.V**

I put down the phone. Then I ran straight to Eliza's house. "Hey," Eliza said smiling. "I need to go to Russia" I told her. "All right" was all she said

The plane that our parents and we liked had an update it looked cooler, just don't know why. After a few hours we are here in Russia. Keigo the butler smiled and wished me good-luck. I always liked him, even though he's ancient.

"Hi" I said to her. "Hey" Salice said "Are you read?"

"I've always like the thought of travelling to an alternate universe or planet". I told her smiling

"Really" she said

Dr. Michael opened the portal way and then we were off to Vestal.

"Hey" Mike said smiling. "Hi," Salice and I both said, and then I frowned. "What's wrong?" Salice asked me "Well, you're great-grandpa's name is Michael and Mike's full name is Michael, so I was wondering…" I told her "That Mike is named after great-grandpa Michael?" she said. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right" she said smiling "That's why Mike wants to be called Mike, because Dr. Michael is ancient." {Alice: (frowned) he's not ancient old; me: Mike thinks so; Alice: (still frowning)}

We got to the mother palace where the main laboratory and government building was and the same building where Ms. Mira, Mr. Ace, Mr. Keith and Mr. Gus works in. "Hi" Gertrude said when she saw us. We replied back. Then we were invited to a big Laboratory with a transporter like the one in Salice's house. "Do you guys know the location?" Gertrude then asked "One second" Salice said. Then she closed her eyes.

**Salice P.O.V**

I tried to remember the voice and trying to figure out what the voice had said and then it hit me. I found the place. I opened my eyes and said "Open the galaxy map." Gertrude did so. Then she started scanning. I told her whether to move left or right and then she stopped. "The land is called Daisrkbia (pronounced dai-srk-bia)" Gertrude then said. "I wonder…" Leonidas said "Wonder what?" I asked him. "Oh, just weather it has something to do with my attribute" I was not convinced.

"Alright then, are you ready?" Mike asked us.

Everyone nodded. We all got in except for Mike and Gertrude. Before I left I asked Mike "Does your Dad know you are using the traveller?" Mike looked or as I thought pretended to be shocked "What?" he said "You don't trust me?" I shrugged "I find that difficult for some reason" He smiled, eyes twinkling "You can trust me" he said I was not convinced. There are just too many secrets that are being kept from me for some reason. Then I went in, forgetting about the secrets.

Me: TAH-DUH

Dan: Cliff-hanger

Julie: Isn't that great?

Me: Julie I think you are becoming my higher favourites soon

Runo: Why? Cause she likes your story (smiles)

Me: (pretends to be hurt) No because of her optimism

Alice: Um... everyone

Everyone: (stares at her)

Alice: We should go otherwise Dan will eat your refrigerator

Me: (screams) then hurry up

Julie: Please R&R

Me: Bye (goes to stop Dan)


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Now what should be the title?

Dan: OMG I am having a heart attack (sarcasm)

Runo: (smacks Dan)

Dan: (fainted)

Me: You could have hit him harder

Runo: I hit him next time that it will hurt from a hit from a pillow

Me: (smiles evilly) I like it

Ace: Fascinating… Now start the story!

Me: Sure (thinking of ways to kill him)

Mira: Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Me: Mira, have patience and by the way it's Shun's turn

Shun: **Animelover098 does not own Bakugan except the characters **

Me: Yep

Shun: On with the story then

Daisrkbia

**Leonidas P.O.V**

It was all black but I can sense the way out. "Follow me" I said. "Where are Ran and Gazer?" Salice then asked. "I can't sense them" I told her worriedly "Maybe there already out" I came closer and realized I was in my true form. "Come on" I said to her.

I lead her out of the darkness. When we got through we saw the most horrible thing in the planet. Injured bakugan, those were both young and old. The young ones were crying. {**Dan:** What sort of world is this? **Me:** I was wondering the same thing as well.}

Salice and I just stared in horror, but soon her horror turned into anger. She started walking towards the guard "Wait Salice," I said. She stopped. "Why?" she then asked "Just trust me" I told her. "Fine" she responded.

**Salice P.O.V **

Leonidas is keeping something quite from me. He is keeping a secret. Everyone's keeping a secret, I can't handle it. {**Shun**: (frowns) what is she talking about? **Me**: you'll find out} I walked with him to the guards. They were on full alert until they saw Leonidas. "Leonidas" they said bowing. I was shocked why are they bowing? Then they saw me "Leonidas, why is there one of them next to you?" They were focused, looked like they would attack me. {**Shun**: Don't you dare touch my daughter! **Dan**: Look who's an overprotective father **Shun**: Shut up **Salice**: Why are all dads overprotective over their daughter? **Runo**: I know it's a killer. **Fathers who have daughter (Shun, Billy, Gus and Marucho)**: (Frowns)} "Do not attack her" Leonidas said "She does not wear the enemy clothes" They relaxed "Then who is she?" they asked "An outsider ready to help us" Leonidas said.

A large bakugan showed up {**Me**: Call him whatever you like} and said "She showed then suit up." The guards bowed to him even Leonidas; I followed Leonidas to show I am not an ill-mannered brat. {**Alice**: Good manners; **Salice**: I learned from the best. Shun: And not the worst (pointing at Dan) **Dan**: Hey!; **Everyone**: Laughs.}

I followed them into camp and was given the attire. It looked like a ninja costume {**Dan**: Welcome home, Shun; **Shun**: Shut it Dan} except the sleeves had embroidery (males have none). The shows were both with a little flower to show we are females, (males have swords) The mask covered every part of my face except for the nose to breath and the eyes were covered by a thin embroidery cloth (Males face was covered except for eyes and nose). They also gave me a sword, a well-balanced one suitable for my fast moving. At the hilt of the sword was a small heart to separate the men and women swords. {**Julie**: If you got to go old class then do it in style} I tied my hair back and put the mask over it. It was very itchy.

The camp had a small training part for the people to train in. I was, as other people believed amazing. Then a girl name Arise said to me "You're _the_ Leonidas partner?" I nodded. "Hah, you're not that special" {**Shun**: stop talking to my daughter like that} she said and walked off. She ended up receiving a slap from her older sister. {**Shun**: 2 things; **me**: What? **Shun**: 1. Thank you and 2. There was no need. } Her sister then came up to me and apologised. I was confused, why did her sister do that, and what did Arise mean by _the_ Leonidas partner. There are just too many secrets. I want answer now. So I went to find Leonidas. I found him talking to some Bakugan. I stepped in front of him and said "I need to talk to you, NOW."

**Leonidas P.O.V **

After I separated from the group, Salice asked me "What's going on?" I stared down at her, with trying to be confused eyes. "Don't play dumb with me." She then growled. I have never seen her so angry. I have heard her dad has quite the temper and clearly she inherited it. {**Shun**: IDON'T HAVE A TEMPER; **Everyone**: …} "You know perfectly well what I am talking about." She said

"Salice…" I started but all of a sudden we were attacked. We both dodged it pretty fast. The attack came from a Darkus Venoclaw (**Me**: Gundalian Invaders episode 8). An 800 g's bakugan, who's quite strong. "Ability Activate" Salice then yelled. "Dark Dimension" My power was boosted up to 860g's. I attacked the Venoclaw with a big dark orb from my mouth and he was defeated. Then the Srk's attacked.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Srk's were people who lived in Daisrkbia. After Venoclaw was defeated, another Darkus Bakugan name Centipoid attacked Salice and Leonidas. Leonidas tried to attack but his attack was cancelled by another bakugan.

The Bakugan turned out to be Flamgazer. "What!" Salice exclaimed "Why is he attacking us?" On top of Gazer was Ran, wearing strange armour like a samurai. (**Dan**: what is this? Feudal Japan; **Me**: maybe)

"Ran!" Salice shouted "What are you doing?" Ran appeared like he didn't hear and attacked. Salice tried to dodge the attack as well but was hit but then she fainted.

Me: The end

Dan: Took you forever

Runo: Our kids are against one another

Me: I know, it creates so much tension

Alice: Besides that's how it is told

Me: Exactly

Julie: I can't wait

Me: Next chapter is based on Ran and Gazer's point of view when they came into the planet, with the original story

Dan: Can we live? I am hungry

Alice: Please R and R

Me: Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Let's get started

Dan: Yeah, so we can end this quickly

Me: You can hate this story but I got reviewers who love this story

Runo: She wants to thank them by her heart

Julie: Indeed

Mira: Although you should listen and update faster

Me: I'll try

Ace: Can someone please do the disclaimer?

Me: This will be special

Shun: That was my line

Ren: Is it because it's Alice's turn?

Shun: (blushes) shut up

Me: Go ahead Alice

Alice: Your announcement

Me: Ah, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is the previous episode from Ran's view along with the new chapter

Runo: Exciting

Alice: Here goes **Animelover098 does not own bakugan, just the story**

Me: Right because if I did, the show would have been completely different.

Alice: Enjoy

**Ran P.O.V**

I wonder where we are. It was all foggy and I can't see a thing. Worst of all Salice and I are separated. "Gazer" I asked him "What do we do?" Gazer looks around and sees a light {**Alice**: You saw a light? **Ran**: Yeah? **Runo**: Then how come Salice didn't? **Ran**: Ah, (smiles evilly) I don't know; **Julie**: What's with that smile?}

We followed the light and it leads us to the castle. There we saw a girl dressed in long black grown with wired facial makeup (like Kazarina) and hair (like Leah) sitting in a fancy gold and ruby chairs decorated by emeralds and sapphires. We were to follow her and discuss why we are here.

Every male gawked at her like she was special, must be the wealth for she was nowhere near nice looking. "Imagine, if they saw Salice" Gazer told me. I looked at him and said "What's the idea for asking such a silly question?" He looked at me and said "Nothing" But I could have sworn I've seen a smile playing on his lips.

The question did make me think though. {**Shun**: No! **Me**: What? **Shun**: I don't like it when he thinks it reminds me of Dan; **Everyone**: (laughs) **Dan**: Watch it Ninja Boy} Salice, was attractive I guess, her beauty was as natural as her mother's, nothing like Jill and her mother who uses make-ups and accessory {**Shun**: Watch it; **Dan**: Oh come on, his a man, he needs his prize; **Runo**: So, you think girls are prizes; **Dan**: Of course, how else can you get your real love? Because guys have no skills to be so lucky and meet a lovely girl; **Runo**: (blushes) **Ren**: When was Dan a considerate person? **Ace**: (whispers to Dan) Nice save} I even heard the adults say she was more beautiful than her mother, which I guess is possible.

Unfortunately, she is extremely shy, like her parents. {**Shun**: I'M NOT SHY! **Dan**: Then why don't you talk to people then; **Shun**: I don't feel like it; **Dan**: That means shy to me} She most certainly can't handle the attention. {**Salice**: Stop making me feels so weak}

Then again Salice isn't someone you can call weak. Salice was able to beat me, something that brawlers all over Interspace have been trying to do. Out of nowhere a girl who you meet the day before, asked for a battle because she had awesome skills, and the next thing you know she beats you.

**Gazer's P.O.V **

Ran looks a little annoyed, it's obvious that this place is creating issues with him in which I believe is because the amount of attention the male is giving to the queen who I believe is quite… ugly. {**Ren**: Leah's not ugly. **Gazer**: The queen only has Leah's hair which is the only attractive thing about her. **Me**: Why do you care about Leah so much? **Everyone**: (Interested) **Ren**: (blushing) no reason; **Me**: (sarcastically) right} Finally the lady who I assume is the queen stopped and said "I am Isa, Queen of Daisrkbia." She said it in a powering and mostly evil kind of voice. "Who are you?" I looked into her eyes; there was nothing more than evil. "I am Ran" Ran said "I am here on a mission." She looked straight into his eyes-his father's eyes- the same shape and same shade of brown. "What mission?" she then asked "We are not sure" he responded. A total lie, but I guess her eyes sort of showed doubt of thrust and a sense of what I believe murder. {**Runo:** At least you're smarter than your dad; **Everyone:** (laughs); **Dan:** Oi woman}

"Would you follow me, please" she then requested although she was saying please with great difficulty. Ran got up and followed her. She led us to a room where there was an orb, and then a flash of black and purple light happened. "This way" Isa then said. Ran followed her. We walked to the throne room and there we saw a balcony.

The balcony viewed people and bakugan attack other bakugan. As I looked closer I can see injury and the other bakugan being tortured and weak. {**Dan**: She's torturing weak and defenseless bakugan! **Everyone**: (looks disgusted)}

"Do you see those dark looking creatures?" she then asked. I looked and saw that the weak bakugan were all Darkus attribute. They also had the look of misery and pleading as they were forced to battle and go through this torture. The queen ignored and said everything like nothing was happening. {**Salice**: How can he see the faces? **Runo**: What are talking about? **Salice**: The balcony is 3 feet away from the throne. **Dan**: How do you know that? **Salice**: (smiles mysteriously) **Julie**: What's with that smile? **Me**: to answer Salice's question, Gazer has good eyesight. **Dan and Julie**: Why didn't we get our answer? **Me**: I like to torture Dan and Julie you should talk to Salice and Ran about your question. **Salice and Ran**: The smile says maybe something happen. **Dan**: (pouts for being the only one without an answer)}

"Will you help me destroy them?" she then says with her cheek in her fingers. I was taken aback by the request. Destroy those of my kind, is she **mad**? {**Salice**: (mutters) more like demented} "Yes" Ran said without hesitation. I looked at him what is he saying? Has he gone crazy as well? (**Salice**: Yes, crazy for her beauty. **Gazer and Leonidas**: (laughs) **Everyone else**: (confused) **Salice**: (smiles mysteriously)} I looked at him and saw that his brown eyes had turned black-charcoal black. "Ah... yes" Isa then said "Give your **servant **this vile for me please" {Dan: She called Gazer a SERVANT! Runo: How dare her. Everyone: (looks angry and disgusted)} Again she said please with difficulty yet with an evil smile.

Ran took the vile without hesitation and spilled it one me. The next thing I know everything was black and I was falling asleep.

**Narrator's P.O.V **

Meanwhile…

Salice was still conscious and while she was conscious she was having a strange dream. Only it didn't looks like a dream, more like the video from the past.

**Salice P.O.V**

It was when my mom was declared as Masquerade and Hal-G at the time, who was my great-grandpa Michael, explained why Alice was Masquerade. The image disappeared. "That's not the whole truth." I found myself saying to the video. {**Everyone**: What do you mean that's not it? **Salice**: (smiles) you'll see} Then another video came and then I saw my parents talking to a guy with blonde hair. I remember this video too well.

_**Flashback **_

_**Narrator's P.O.V**_

Salice was 8 when she saw for real what happened in the video. She saw Alice and Shun talking to man probably in the mid-thirties with blonde hair. Salice's mother said to her "This is Max Tate." Salice looked at her with questionable eyes. "Your father and I along with the brawlers had some trilling history with him" Alice said smiling. Salice frowned, she remembered all the stories about the brawlers like they were here own vivid memory but never was a Max Tate mentioned. "He's in those stories and he was also mentioned" her mother said like she can read Salice's mind.

Salice frowned. Maybe she thought maybe it's someone who doesn't have a name but is a major character in the story. She thought some more and finally came to what she believes is a conclusion. Yet there were many arguments against that conclusion but each argument had a counterattack to it. He has blonde hair like Mr. Tate but he has a name. She thought. Yet his name is really a name it's just a word you give to someone who is using a disguise. The person might have another name. Salice frowned even more because despite the fact that she figured out who this "Max Tate" there is still one thing that is bothering her. Maybe it's best if I state my theory to them Salice then thought. When she stated what she thought about who Max Tate was she was surprised to see the adults smiling.

"You can't be Masquerade" Salice stated looking at this Max Tate with complete shock and disbelieve. {**Dan**: What is going on here? **Everyone**: (looks at me confused) **Me**: It's my story so I decided to make Alice and Masquerade 2 different people} "That's my mom." Surprisingly both Alice and Max were smiling.

"You see, Salice is it?" Max said smiling a little sadly. She nodded. "It's mostly because of Naga, your mom and I became one." Salice frowned. Max saw that she really was annoyed. "This one is not one of his bad things" he told her. At least not as bad as the things he did to Vestroia Max thought. Salice frowned even more. Not convinced Alice thought. "You know that Naga needed the positive core to come to this world." Max said. "So he decided to create a brawler that will fight for him." Salice nodded "Yeah and since my mom was there when the dimension collided, he picked her." She said "I know that" "That's right" Alice said "But Naga, could only use negative influence but not create a new form of someone." Shun felt that he was left out of the conversation for too long and said "So, Naga then decided to go to Max with a proposal so he can set his plan to action."

"Why did you accept the proposal?" Salice asked Max. After all she thought He must have thought something was wrong. "I agreed because he offered me life." Though I didn't want that life he thought miserably. Salice raised her eyebrows. Life she thought "Weavern can heal people too." Shun then said "Yes, but Naga asks for payment Weavern doesn't" Max commented {**Drago**: Of course he does; **Dan**: So he played with Mas… Max, it's a good thing Drago took care of him} "I was sick just like Joseph Brown, same disease as well." He continued "Then, after that I heard Naga's voice and I accept, so you know the rest."

Salice then turned to look at her mom. "How did you come in contact with Mr. Tate?" Max chuckled "Please, call me Max." Alice then addressed her daughter. "He contracted me" she replies and was smiling. Salice then looked at Mr. Tate (she'll call him Max out loud) and thought how did he do it? "I don't know how I did it." Max then said. Salice didn't know why she asked this but she felt like there was missing information "Why are you in the hospital? Max looked sad as he said "The plan backfired and he cured me not completely but good enough for me to survive and live a good life."

_**Flashback End**_

**Salice P.O.V**

Then I heard a voice that said "Time to come home." It was his voice and I didn't know where it came from.

Dan: You took forever

Me: It's the longest chapter I have ever wrote

Ace: You took forever to upload

Me: It wasn't as long as the last chapter

Dan and Ace: Whatever

Me: Ace, why are you bugging me

Ace: It's fun

Dan: Why didn't you ask me?

Me: I already know the answer

Dan: You still do it

Me: I know

Shun: Let's end this pointless conversation

Dan and Ace: It's not pointless

Runo: (hits Dan and Ace)

Fabia: Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Conclusion Part 1

Dan: Are you going to finish this as a 4 part story

Me: I hope so; otherwise I might need another chapter

Dan: I hope it's in 2 chapters because I can't stand anymore writing

Me: You realize you never did the disclaimer

Dan: What!

Me: Yeah, I skipped you and went straight to Runo

Dan: Give me my turn!

Me: No, you are the last person.

Dan: WHAT

Julie: So whose turn is it now?

Me: Choosing between Mira and Baron

Baron: Ladies first

Mira: Thank you **Animelover098 does not own Bakugan**

Me: Really nice emphasis

Mira: On with the story

**Salice's P.O.V**

I woke up to see Leonidas staring at me. "How long have I been out for?" I asked "An hour." He replied. An hour I thought. It felt so much longer. Then the incident that happened came to my head. Tears came to my eyes as similar memories flooded in. Leonidas noticed and asked "What's wrong?" I rubbed the tears and said "Nothing and forget it happened."

I got up and then asked Leonidas "Why did Ran and Gazer attack us?" Leonidas looked grave and said "The Queen got them" I looked at him with raised eyebrows and said "The Queen?" Leonidas nodded "Any Brawler with a bakugan other than Darkus attribute are controlled by the queen."

"How come Darkus Bakugan aren't affected?" I asked him "Because we can do something they can't" Leonidas replied "What's that?" I questioned "Resist light" I was very confused. {**Dan:** You're telling us} "As you can look around you light is a very rare thing for this country." Leonidas started. I looked around and saw he was right, light was a very rare thing to wish for here. "The queen is a self-confidant and power-hungry and she will do **anything** for power" Leonidas continued. "The queen wants servants: warriors to help her and she uses the darkness to get it." "How?" I asked. Leonidas looked almost amused by my question. "I don't see, what's so funny" I said to him glaring. "Ah yes, you're a light creature." he then said "Anyway here a question, what would you do if you are in the dark?" "What everyone would do?" I replied "Look for light." "Exactly, humans and bakugan other than Darkus looks for light." Leonidas says "So, then she uses the light to lure them to her and she then uses some spell to control them" {**Dan**: How come Salice was not affected? **Salice**: (looks amazed) **Ran**: What's up? } "How come I am not affected by it?" I asked. {**Shun**: Oh no! **Me**: What's wrong? **Shun**: Sounding like Dan is not good; **Dan**: I'm not a curse; **Shun**: Your son is in a bad condition because he thought like you; **Dan**: Coincidence} "When you're with a Darkus Bakugan it doesn't affect you since we can block off the light" he answered

"That's why you were so worried" I told him. "Yeah" he answered. "Let's get one thing straight, we need to trust each other to become partners, got it." I told him. He nodded. "Now one last question" I said "How do we rescue them?"

**Leonidas P.O.V**

She was very determined. If, I remember what Skyress and Hydronoid told me about their partners is that when they are determined, there is nothing stopping them to do the thing they want to do. Salice defiantly inherited that. {**Dan:** You know that sounds like me} "The Queen's castle is covered with quite the armed forces of Bakugan and brawlers." I told her. "Well I am not going back to earth and am like, Mr. and Mrs. Kuso, your son is under the control of some evil queen who probably treats him like a puppet." She told me with quite the fury. "They will kill or destroy (more likely destroy) me" {**Dan and Runo**: Yap, we would} "That's a little extreme you know." I told her. "You think so" she retorted. "Well, I heard humans tend to be over exaggerated." I said. She laughed. Clearly, she thought it wasn't the case. "So, how do we save them?" Then we were attacked again.

"Second time" Salice said. "If it's Ran then I have no choice but to hurt him." Fortunately it wasn't. It was the guy that accompanied Maxell. Salice was quite distraught by this. "I have enough things to worry about and now you." He looked at her and said "It's not here?" Salice looked annoyed "Get out of here, before I personally beat you in battle like last time" He looked at me "Well then I see your planet is hit with a war?" I looked at him with deep eyes of hatred.

"Your Bakugan hates me?" he told Salice. "I really don't think I would trust someone who tried to attack you a few days ago." She replied coldly. With an impassive face he said "Well, you need to trust me now, if you want your friend back." Salice frowned, her eyes was being filled with fury. She and I can both sense that he had something to do with this. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "I am sorry but I will not answer any questions" he said "Either you trust me or you don't." He stated to leave. Salice then blocked him and said "Not so fast." She glared right into his eyes the upper part of his face was covered. "You came here and ask for my help without asking questions?" The guy looked at her "Are you stupid?" she said He then smiled "Do you want to save your friend or not?" {**Dan**: Why is he continuously saying that? **Salice**: Some say, my friends are my weakness. **Dan**: How does he know that?" Salice: (smiles mysteriously)}

Salice looked like she wanted to kill him, instead she said "Let's battle, if I win you have to answer my questions." The guy then said "But if I win?" She then said "I'll help you; no questions." The guy smiled and said "Alright, let's battle."

**Narrator's P.O.V **

Salice activated her gauntlet and said "My names Salice, what's yours?" The guy replied "You can call me Vector" Both brawlers raised gauntlet and cried "Gauntlet power Strike"

Vector went first "Bakugan roll, Bakugan stand" he said "Raise **Darkus Vladitor**." A warrior type with a Dragon faced Bakugan appeared. Salice went next "Bakugan roll, Bakugan Stand" she cried "Raise **Leonidas**" **Vladitor 740gs; Leonidas 760gs**.

"Ability activate" cried Vector "**Vacuum Light Dream**" **Vladitor's power level increased by 60g's. **

"Ability activate" cried Salice "**Dark Dimension**" **Leonidas's power level increased by 100gs. **Leonidas dived at Vladitor for an attack but Vladitor dogged it.

"Ability activate" Vector yelled "**Claw slash drive" Vladitor's power level is now 900gs. **Vladitor came to Leonidas with his claw shot up by 12 inches but Salice said "Ability activate" She help up an ability card with a circle on it. [Like the one in the first season that were for first phase Bakugan] "**Dark Vortex Eterna" Vladitor power level decreased by 200gs and transferred to Leonidas. Leonidas due to ability affect has now a power level of 1060gs. **Vladitor's attack was blocked off, and then Leonidas grabbed hold of Vladitor's tail and hit him with a purplish and black orb. Vladitor went down with defeat and Salice and Leonidas are declared the victors. Salice then looked at Vector and said "You have some explaining to do."

Me: This chapter has officially concluded

Dan: 1 more chapter

Runo: You know there are still many more chapters to come

Dan: Of course (looks upset)

Me: I think we should end this interrogation

Mira: Okay

Baron: Please R&R

Me: Sayonara


	14. Chapter 14

Conclusion Part 2

Me: The last part *hopefully*

Dan: You are so bad with promises, how cans anyone thrust you?

Me: (put something on his head)

Dan: What's this?

Me: An action controller

Everyone: A what?

Me: AN Action Controller!

Shun: Really! Who created that?

Me: I asked Keith to make it for me

Dan: What does it do?

Shun: I think the name says it all

Mira: Why did you create such as machine Keith?

Keith: I thought it would be amusing

Me: It will be, thrust me

Alice: Let's start the story

Baron: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan

Me: {nods}

Baron: On with the story

**Vector P.O.V**

I looked at her and sighed. She had a point; I do owe her an explanation. I got up and picked up Vladitor and said "There's a lot to explain, so bear with me" she nodded

"My friends and I came here before you and partner did, to find the energy." Salice then asked me "Why do you want the energy so much?" "It is the duty that was given to us by our leader" I told her. "The guy in the green mask?" she asked "No" I said "He is our commander, the man in charge is someone else" "Have you ever seen him?" She then asked me "No, he only speaks to Maxell-the guy in the green mask." "Why do you follow him?" she asked "He has something valuable to me." I replied "And he won't give it back unless I agree to help him." Salice looked a little sad by my revelation.

"I am not supposed to say this to anyone" I told her "But this planet has a clock that will prevent the leader from hearing my words and thoughts." This time her Bakugan asked "He can read minds?" I nodded "I suppose this gives you a hint that the leader is not human" Salice jaw fell "Is he a Bakugan?" Vladitor then said "There is a higher probability for it but he may also be a creature from a different dimension"

"Now, it's time for the explanation to why I need your help." I then told her "I and my team came here before your friends and you did. We met with the queen of Daisrkbia and just like your friend she took control of mine." Her Bakugan grunted and said "What else is new?" I sighed and thought they will probably kill me for this "They got release luckily, so the queen got scared and said I'll do anything you want." Salice's bakugan snorted and said again "What else is new?" Salice then looked at him and asked "What are you talking about Leonidas?" Leonidas replied "All the bakugan here knows that without her power she is nothing more but a coward."

Salice then smiled looking at me saying "I think you just told us how to beat her." I raised my eyebrows "What?" Salice smiled widened "Make her a coward" {**Dan**: She lost me. **Me**: That's not a hard thing to do. **Everyone**: (laughs) **Dan**: I like to see who else gets the idea. **Alice, Marucho and Keith**: its quiet simple (turns to Salice) good thinking. **Dan**: whatever} All 3 of us looked at her and said "Huh" {**Dan**: See I'm not the only one who is confused. **Me**: Whatever **Everyone**: (rolls eyes)} "Look you said the queen needs power to make herself invincible, so let's just take away her power" Leonidas looked at her sceptically "How do you plan do to that?" Salice then said "I believe Vector can explain that."

"Anyway, the queen said I will do anything you want, as long as you leave me in charge." Leonidas flared "You agreed to that, even after all the torture you can clearly see from her throne." I looked back at him and said rather coldly "I was here to follow our commander's orders not feel sympathy for those that are weak" Leonidas flared even more "You know absolutely why they are so weak." I laughed and said "What the queen sucked out their powers, thing?" I laughed some more "Then tell me how is it your still able to resist her?" Leonidas just flared up. I saw this as my victory "That's right; the only reason their power is sucked out is because they are weak and couldn't stop the queen." {**Dan**: Jerk. **Everyone**: (flares up)} Leonidas looked like he was about to attack me and Vladitor looked ready to defend me. Until Salice shouted "Stop!" we both looked at her. Her black eyes looked like it was going to burst into fire, as she looked at me. "We are not here to discuss bakugan rights!" She did look like she wanted to. "We are here to listen to why you are here"

**Salice's P.O.V**

Vector sighed and said "We agreed, but then that witch decided to turn her back on us." Leonidas then asked with a smirk on his face "I thought you overpowered her." Vladitor then growled and said "We did. Unfortunately as you know we agreed to keep her in charge, as we did we gave some of the power our commander gave us in a vile." I then asked "Well, what happened?"

Leonidas then laughed "You should have known that you can't thrust her until she fulfils your promise with the idea of giving into her command, I mean she tried to hypnotise your colleagues." Vladitor growled "Yes, I guess it was stupid by our accounts." I was not finding this amusing, although it didn't stop me from smiling.

Leonidas then became serious and said "Are you the reason why the queen is so powerful now?" They both nodded. I shook my head. Idiots. {**Shun**: Tell me about it; **Ace**: As if you and Dan haven't had a fair share of doing idiotic actions; **Dan and Shun**: Hey!} "Well then how do we stop her now?" I snapped at them. "We steal her power." They said together. "You make it sound so simple" Leonidas then shouted "It is." Vector said "If you are willing to help" I looked annoyed then again it wasn't unusual. I mean, every single time there is a problem involving my friends; I would always solve the problem for them. Yet he's not my friend, he is my enemy. Why should I clear out his mess? Then again if I don't I won't be able to save Ran, so I have no choice. "Fine" I said "I'll help but not because I feel sorry for you to be tricked by an idiotic queen" They both said "Thank you" and murmured something but all I could hear was "thrust… careful…idiots" I gave a small cough to hide yes you should. Apparently the bakugan understood and Leonidas started laughing while Vladitor growled in annoyance. "This is going to get very interesting." I told him.

"So you're in" Vector asked me. "I need to save Ran." I told him. Vector then surprisingly smiled "Thank you" Leonidas then grunted "What's the plan then?"

…

We were standing a few feet away from the castle, and I have to be insane to be here. Now what's the first part of the plan…?

_Flashback_

Leonidas grunted "What's the plan?" Vector then took out a map and said "Here's the map of the castle." "Alright, there's a shield around the castle and it prevents anyone with a darkus attribute to come in." Vector said "So, we need someone to do that." "Just, who is this person and how does he or she break down the shield." I asked "Well, this person has to be someone that has really good athletic and reflex abilities." Vector answered smiling. "Judging by your smile you probably already know who this person is." Leonidas stated. "Why yes." Vector answered "I know the perfect person." he then looks at me {**Dan**: Looks like your kid's in for quite the jump; **Shun**: Idiot; **Salice**: (smiles sadly)} "And the person also looks ready to me as well." I raised my eyebrows "What do I need to do?" Vladitor shrugged his shoulders and said "All you need to do is get up to the window in this tower he pointed at the map, hit a switch which is right next to the gate and that will lower down the force field and hit the switch next to it for the bridge." He then looked at me "There is a sign to tell you which switch you need to hit first."

_Flashback end _

Me: FINISH!

Dan: Took you forever (still trying to pull out the action controller)

Me: (turns on a switch) Smack your head until I say stop

Dan: (starts smacking his head)

Me: (smiles with satisfaction) Keith, you are a genius

Runo: How long is he going to smack his head?

Me: Until I finish what I have to say

Shun: What?

Me: Why I took so long

Ren: (wants Dan to keep smacking his head; it's hilarious) Why?

Me: They deserve the truth

Dan: Just (smack) Get (smack) on (smack) with (smack) it (smack)

Me: Why it took me so long was because I had way too much homework and assignments.

Dan: Good (smack) now (smack) stop (smack) this (smack) thing (smack)

Me: Oh, also because I lost the file at some point and had to retype the entire chapter

Dan: The (smack) horror (smack)

Me: I agree and that's it (presses a switch to stop the controller

Dan: Finally

Baron: That was very entertaining but pleases R&R

Me: Yes, please

Dan: Bakugan Roll! Drago Stand!


	15. Chapter 15

Important Author's Note

I am trying to finish this section and chapter as fast as I can. Unfortunately, there are some circumstances I am going to some place this weekend. I am going to receive many culminating activities and exam is coming up. So, I might not be able to update this chapter until the summer. Sorry. Don't be mad. Bye

Animelover098


	16. Chapter 16

Me: At last, I have to finish this

Dan: I know, your thrust is on the line

Me: (presses the button) you will not feel hungry until we finish all your favourite food

Keith: You're too kind

Me: (sighs) I know, Anyway I believe it is Keith's turn to do the disclaimer

Ace: What about me?

Me: I told you, you're last among the group

Ace: That's not fair

Me: Well, suck it up

Keith: Anyway, **Animelover098 does not own bakugan**

Keith: (to me) no comment?

Me: None

Gus: That's a comment

Me: (rolls eyes) continuing on

Keith: On with the story

Narrator's P.O.V

Time to put the plan in action Salice thought. She jumped up the tree and jumped on the castle. "Who are you?" said an archer on the tower. Salice punched him, took his bow and arrow and started shooting at the remaining archers. She also dogged bows and arrows (that were blazed with fire,) thrown at her as well.

{**Dan**: Pretty awesome kid.** Runo**: What do you expect? She is Shun's kid.}

After that she jumped down on the ground and dealt with the guards on the ground. She finally reached the draw bridge, and pressed the 2 buttons, and then came in Vector, Leonidas, Vladitor and the rest of the crew in Daisrkbia. Time to put the next part into action, and finish this war up once and for all.

_Flashback_

"Alright then, what's the next part? Leonidas asked "Suppose this plan actually succeeds." "This plan will succeed" Vector scowled "It's the best one with the highest probability." Salice didn't know whether she should frown, because she always scowled at people who doubt her plan.

{**Dan**: You don't think…**Shun**: I doubt it}

"Well for this part, we will need Leonidas." Vector said. "Me?" Leonidas said shocked "Why me?" "I was getting there." Vector said. "These bakugans would only listen to you, and we need them." "Why?" Salice asked "Aren't I suppose to knock out all those guards at the front gate." "Yes, but the queen will send more as soon as you drop the shield and open the gate." He explained. "Yes, and there will be more soldiers then we can handle." Vector backed him up. "So, we need these guys." He pointed at the bakugan at the camp. "Well, they do want some pay back to the queen." Salice told Leonidas. Leonidas then sighed and said "I'll go get them."

_Flashback ends_

"Let's go" Vector said. Salice and Vector called back our bakugan back into ball form. We quickly turned into a dark tunnel and started running, avoiding battles as much as possible. Salice learned from Leonidas that the queen solider all distributes based on where they sense the battle. So it's best to keep them on the front gate while we smoothly reach the castle. Then exactly at sector 49 of the castle like Vladitor's map of the castle, there's an open space to hide in. Now it's time to put the next part of the plan into action.

_Flashback_

"Vladitor" Vector said "The map please" Vladitor took out the map and laid it on the ground. "Once, the bakugan had entered the gate we will enter go into the castle and enter this specific section-section 49." Vector explained his next step of the plan. "Why that sector?" Leonidas asked "There's an open valve on the sector. We can use this valve to hid and make our next move." Vector said "Which is?" Salice asked "Nothing drastic" he replied with a small smile. "That makes me feel better." Salice replied sarcastically. "It should" Vector said. "Now, let's get started."

_Flashback ends_

Vector's P.O.V

"What's the next part of your awesome plan?" Salice then asked me. "Your Alice's and Shun's daughter, am I right?" I asked her. She looked amazed "How do you know that?" she asked. "Oh come on" I told her smirking "Everyone knows the original 6 brawlers, I mean they are legendary you know."

{**Dan**: Sweet! I am famous. **Runo**: (smacks him) we are all famous you dingbat.}

"I know that" she snapped at me. "I mean how you know I am the Brawlers, more specifically Shun and Alice's kid. I gave a small smile of amusement, which I knew she must be really annoyed of. "Oh well, it's obvious you are Alice's kid because you look so much like her, and you have Shun's hair and his silent and ninja attitude." She sighed, obviously annoyed because she said "What exactly are we doing here?" "It's all part of the plan." I told her. "Try to remember it, or you are in trouble.

_Flashback _

"Now, once we are in the valve" I told her. "We will wait, until some members of the castle come and ambush them." "Why do we need to ambush the guards?" her bakugan Leonidas asked "They have the access card that will help us get inside, the central haul, which is the place the queens power is located at." I raised my head and looked at them and said "That's the plan." Salice raised her eyebrows "That's it?" she exclaimed like I am joking. "Attack the front guard, avoid fights and ambush guards to reach the castle, that's your fool proof plan." I looked at her with amusement in my eyes. Though I doubt she can see it because a mask is covering my eyes from her but still allowing me to see. "Do you have a better plan?" I asked her. She looked at me, and then a moment later said "Considering the amount of bakugan here and the short amount of time, no."

{**Ren:** Don't worry about it; he obviously had a lot of time thinking about this plan. **Mira:** Exactly, I am certain that if you had the same amount of time, yours would have been way better. **Salice:** (smiles at both of them) thank you for your confidence in me.}

I smiled, clearly satisfied. "Well then," I said "Let's get moving."

_Flashback Ends_

Salice P.O.V

"Now, we wait for 4 minutes and then strike our enemy." Vector said. I looked at him "What did you actually time this?" Vector gave a smirk, "Naturally" he said "Plus, you took way too long on the towers and the front gate." I glared daggers at him. He did seem to notice and actually lower down his smirk.

{**Dan**: Wise choice (raises eyebrows) **Runo**: How so? **Dan**: She's a girl, all girls have scary glares. **Every girl except Alice**: (glares at Dan) we do not. **Shun**: Aren't you offended? **Alice**: Yes, but right now I feel sorry for Dan. **Every Boy**: (nods head in agreement)}

I smiled with satisfaction and said "How many minutes until we strike?" "2" he replied. Not so bad I thought. Having ninja blood has its advantage, such as patience.

{**Me**: Well, I am not patient at all, so…}

**2 MINUTES LATER **

Someone was coming, I got ready to strike. Vector whispered to me "On my mark." I nodded. "3, 2, and 1, now!" he said. We quickly attacked and knocked them out and stole the main hall access card required to get in the castle. "Alright then, let's hurry up and seek in to get the energy before the queen notice us. " Vector said "If this actually works, I'll take back all my comments I made about you and this plan." I said. The plan worked smoothly to my surprise until we reached to the main throne room of the place. Once we got there, the queen was sitting at the throne, her face covered by the shadow

{**Dan**: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM… I'll… I'll… **Shun**: Kill him; **Everyone else**: (looked equally as mad and)}.

There were guards surrounding me from everywhere. "Why you" I yelled and moved so fast that the guards probably couldn't see me and I punched Vector straight at his nose. The force was so hard that I think I made him fly.

{**Dan**: (whistles) note to self, don't make Salice mad, **Ren**: W-OW, **Ace**: Awesome! **Ran**: I so wanted to see that! **Everyone else**: (agrees) **Salice**: (blushes in embarrassment)}

"I wanted to do that, ever since he attacked us at the camp" I told Leonidas, while he staggered back.

{**Everyone**: (laughing) **Dan**: Hey Shun! **Shun**: What Dan? **Dan**: That's not lady like of your daughter. **Shun**: Who says my daughter is lady like. **Alice**: Besides, you guys have been involved in many adventures to know being lady like, royal and prestigious doesn't mean you're not dangerous. **Shun and Dan**: True}

Leonidas P.O.V

I don't know whether I should sigh and say humans like Drago, or laugh till I die like Preyas.

{**Drago and Preyas**: Me; **Everyone else's bakugan**: (laughs)}

Vector then stood up holding his nose and said "What the heck, lady?" Salice made a funny questioning face and said "What the heck, lady?" she then laughed "You know I heard people even swear, when they get a hit on the nose, but never, what the heck lady?"

{**Everyone**: (Laughs) **Drago**: Humans **Dan**: Good one}

"You're in a funny spot to be laughing." He then growled at her. "I know" she says "That's why this part of the adventure is very comical."

{**Everyone**: AGREE}

"Who did you inherit your comic relief character from?" Vector then asked her. "My aunt" she replied.

{**Mira**: Really! **Me**: I have an idea. **Everyone**: What? **Me:** Why don't we call everyone from you future as well. **Everyone**: What! **Me**: So, in case you have any questions about your future actions, they can explain it. **Dan**: What are you here for then? **Me**: To write; **Everyone**: (shook head) **Me**: Enters future brawlers (_Italics_ means older version speaking and bold and _italics_ means both past and future) _Dan_: So this is where the story is written. **Ran**: Yep; _Alice_: It's a nice place. Me: Thank you; **Mira**: (turns to the older version of her brother) You married someone with a comic relief character? _Keith_: Oh come on sis, I have a sense of humour you know. **Mira**: yeah, but I didn't expect you to actually have enough that you married a comic relief character… maybe you are a clown after all. Keith: (glares at sister) _Keith_: (looks offended) _**Everyone else**_: (laughs)}

The queen then got up from the throne and her face was out of the shadows. Salice's widened and with filled with shock. "Salice, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Her face" she said "Yeah, the queen's ugly, so what?" I told her. She ignored me and said to the queen. "Do you have any connections to Kazarina?" The queen then gave a very hideous smile and said "She is my mother."

{_**Fabia**_: (looks shock) She's dead, (looks at each other, shrugs shoulder) I saw Nurzak carry her body over. _**Everyone**_: (just as shock)}

"That's impossible, Kazarina is dead." Salice said "There's no way she can be your mother." "Well she is" the queen said. "Prepare to be dead" She held out bakugan and said "Get ready to brawl."

Narrator's POV

Both Salice and Isa the queen loaded their gauntlets and said "**Gauntlet Power Strike, Gate Card Set**" "Royalty's first, Your Majesty" Salice said. "Fine with me," said Isa "Bakugan Roll, Bakugan Stand! Rise **Haos ****Kilan Leoness****"** "Bakugan Roll, Bakugan Stand!" Salice said "Rise **Darkus Leonidas**" "Ability Activate, **Bright Light**" Said Isa. **Leonidas power level increase to 810gs. Leoness power level increase to 640gs. **"Leoness attack" Isa said Leoness attacked with its tale but Leonidas had no scratch. "What!" Isa said. "If you think an ability like that is going to take down my Leonidas, then you seriously need to look at your strategy." Salice said "Leonidas, why don't you show them what I mean." Leonidas goes for an attack. "Double Ability Activate **Akami and Haos Wolf**" **Leoness power level increase to 940gs **Leoness was still struck by Leonidas attack and was therefore defeated. "How is this possible?" Isa asked. "Your abilities did make Leoness power g power goes up to 940gs." Salice said "But, it also made Leonidas power goes up by quite the amount as well, by a total of 200gs." "In other words…" Vector started. "Leonidas power level, which was 810gs, is now 1010gs." Salice finished for him.

{_**Dan**_: Masquerade's ability strikes again. _**Alice**_: (smiles)}

"How do you know all this information?" Isa asked Salice. "Don't you know about Masquerade's ability, Isa?" Vector asked "Of course I know his ability" Isa snapped at him. "What does that have to do with her?" Vector sighed and said "I'll tell you later." Then he took a card, spins it and they disappeared.

Salice just stood there, and then a purplish, black and green light showed up and swallowed her up. Inside there were nothing but darkness and then a voice came, the voice of her mother.

{_**Everyone**_: What? (looks at Alice) _Alice_: I wasn't there. **Shun**: Then, what's happening? **Salice**: (smiles mysteriously) you'll see, **Dan**: hate that smile}

"Salice" her mother's voice said "Mom" Salice said "No," the voice said "This voice is meant to sound like someone you know, so you can trust me." "Then, who are you?" Salice asked. "I am the Darkus energy, you seek" the voice said "Since, you won the battle, and you have earned me, therefore succeeded on your mission."

"We did it Salice," Leonidas said "Daisrkbia is saved, and so is everyone else under the queens evil control." Salice smiles. "Indeed, but there is a problem." The voice said.

{_Shun_: More trouble for my daughter then. **Salice**: I'm alright dad. _Shun_: That doesn't mean the task isn't dangerous.}

"You have indeed earned my power, but not all of it." The voice continued "Just half of it." "Okay" Salice said "Where's the other half?" "It was given to a planet as a gift, and then they bestowed that gift to a bakugan as a keeper of the power" the voice replied. "What's the name of the planet?" Salice asked "I believe the planet's name is Gundalia."

{_**Ren**_: What! **Dan**: Really the energy was right in front of us, all this time…years. _Dan_: I can't believe it either. }

"Gundalia!" Salice exclaimed shocked "I see you are familiar with the place." The voice said. "You could say that." Salice told her. "Yes well, I gave half my energy to a clan in a planet known as Gundalia and they then bestowed the power to another bakugan." The voice said.

"How do I get the energy then?" Salice asked her. "You battle the bakugan to win the energy over." "Okay so what's the name of the bakugan?" Salice then asked. "I believe his name is Linehalt."

{_**Ren**_: Again, What! **Linehalt**: OMG! _Shun_: So my daughter has to fight Linehalt and win. _Dan_: Yeah, and also she has to beat Linehalt in his fullest potential. _Shun_: (sarcastically) Great}

"Linehalt!" Salice shouted. "I see you are familiar with the bakugan as well." The voice said. 'You can say that." Salice told her. "Yes well, I'll give you the half that I posses."

Then a purplish greenish and blackish orb appeared from the direction of the voice, and went inside her. Then there was a flash of light and she was back to the throne room.

Salice then heard a moan, and quickly turned around seeing Ran rubbing his head. She then walked over to him, asked "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Good, cause I got a story to tell you." She said.

Me: Finished at last

Dan: OMG took forever

Me: Oh well, now the readers know that they can't trust me with deadlines.

Runo: Yeah, well let's leave

Me: R&R and bye


	17. Chapter 17

Dan: Creativity problems

Me; No I don't have any

Ace and Dan: Yeah, you do

Me: I get so easily irritated so I decided to stop for a while and don't expect any preview of the chapter

Ace: Why not?

Me: I don't like either one of you

Dan: Oh well, do you have food

Me: YOU ATE MY ENTIRE FRIDGE!

Dan: You have so little food

Runo: (Smacks Dan)

Me: Thanks

Alice: Runo's just glad she can hit Dan

Gus: My turn to do the disclaimer

Me: Go ahead

Gus: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan

Me: Right

Gus: On with the story

3rd Member

Ran P.O.V

"Thanks for rescuing me and Gazer." I told her.

"No problem" Salice said "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Yeah" I told her. Then there was an awkward silence.

{**Me**: Wired! Ran: **Shut Up** **Julie**: That's a sign of true love. **Ran**: **No it's not **_Dan _looks at_ Shun: _(smiles). The 2 of them are brothers, and it would be nice if it was officially true.}

"Let's go to Eliza's house so you can go home." I told her.

"Alright" she said

I walked and lead the way then stopped. "You gave me a little info about yourself so I'll tell you about my self. She nodded. "Eliza is the only friend that I know among the brawlers, except for Joey but everyone knows him."

"You have no other friends among the brawlers." She then asked

"Surprised?" I asked her

"Well as the son of the famous Dan Kuso, I expect you would a lot more popular with everyone." She then replied.

"I am pretty good friends with a few people but Eliza's the only close person." I told her. "Eliza and I met when she first started to brawl in Bakugan Interspace. As, you and I know there are barely any girls who are brawling."

She nodded "It seems like the activity that our parents liked so much is nothing more than a boy's game."

"Yeah when Eliza started there were some guys that were jerks and kept on bugging her." I told her "So we battled those guys and finally they left her alone."

'You are a good friend" she told me. I smiled.

"It is getting dark." I told her "We should get going"

We saw the sun setting into the forest standing on the bank of the river (where drago and waiver was standing and discussing Naga's influence in the human world). Then we reached Eliza's home and all of a sudden

"Ran!" someone yelled

We turned around and Eliza ran towards me

"Look" she told us.

Inside her hand was a Bakugan ball.

Salice P.O.V

"What's the Bakugan's name?" I asked Eliza

"Mermecula" she said

"How did you get your Bakugan?" Ran asked her.

"Well it started something like this" Eliza said

Flashback (Narrator P.O.V)

Eliza was sitting in her room wondering about what Ran was up to. He was hanging out with Salice a lot lately. Most of the time was because they needed to save Vestroia and the universe like their parents. Still Eliza wished she could be there with them. Then all of a sudden a blue light appeared out of no where and sucked her in. Then the next thing she knew, she was in the water. She could still breath tough, which surprised her. Then Frosch, the Aquos solider came and said

"Eliza Marukura, you have been chosen as one of the brawlers that will help us reunite the bakugan scattered in various galaxies and dimensions."

Eliza stayed quite because she didn't know whether she can speak in the water as well. "You can talk, my child." Frosch said as if he read her mind.

"I am honored to help you." She said

"Good," he said and then a scroll appeared in front of him. "Now, here is the task you must do to get your bakugan partner.

"Thank you" Eliza said.

{**Marucho**: Looks like Marukura is still in the game **Dan**: Sweet almost all the brawlers are reunited. **Julie**: Well I hope one of my kids will join in the game soon}

She took the scroll and unrolled it. The scroll had a message written in the deepest water color blue ink. The message said

Find, you must the deepest sea,

Dive and swim until you hit the ground

Under the sea,

Find the cave, you must

And there waiting for you at the statue

Is your destiny

Then the scroll disappeared.

'Well first things first,' Eliza thought 'Find the deepest sea, so that means I have to go the aqous region side.' She started walking to the direction of the Aqous region but once she got there was nothing but seas, and only a small portion of land. So which sea is the deepest sea? 'Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask?' Eliza thought

{**Marucho**: (nods head in approval) good idea)}

She looked around and saw a bakugan and went up to him. "Excuse me" she said "Which sea is the deepest sea?"

"Every sea is the deepest sea in the Aqous region." He said and swims away.

{**Preyas**: (laughs) **Everyone**: (groans) **Drago**: who knew the solders had such a wired sense of humour.}

'Oh, ha-ha' Eliza thought sarcastically 'Very funny Frosch'

{**Preyas**: What? It was funny. **Everyone**: (thinks) only you Preyas}

'Okay' Eliza thought 'Let's see how deep the sea is.'

She took a deep breath and put her face under the water. She noticed that the bottom of the sea was completely black. 'Well good thing, I can hold my breath for a long time, swim and dive really fast.' Eliza thought. She remembered the time Ran saw her swim for the first time and had said she could give fishes a run… swim for their gills and fins.

{**Preyas**: Sweet! (To Eliza) Let's go swimming sometimes. **Eliza**: sure}

She ducks her head down and noticed that under the sea that the bottom of the sea is entirely black.

{**Marucho**: She has to go all the way down there. **Eliza**: I'm fine dad.}

She then took a breath and dived into the water and kept on diving until she saw the soil. She then quickly scanned for a cave and noticed that there was only one. Then quickly swam to the cave and dived upward, because her face was turning purple.

Once she got up she made a loud gasp for air, and scanned around the room. She noticed a temple on her south and inside the temple was a statue.

'The scroll did mention to find a statue' Eliza thought and she swam to the statue. There was a bakugan sitting on the statue. It was smiling like it had an amusing idea.

"What's so funny?" Eliza asked.

"Follow me." The bakugan said in a feminine voice, so Eliza assumed it was a she. Eliza followed the bakugan to a doorway a little further into the temple. Through the door was the Aquos region. Eliza realized the temple was inside a mountain. The bakugan then continued to walk to the other side of the mountain and Eliza followed him. The bakugan then stopped and was looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" Eliza asked.

"Over there" the bakugan replied and pointed to a location.

Eliza looked at the spot and wondered what was so important about the spot and then it hit her like a slap. It was the same spot she stood before she dived into the water.

"Are you telling me, I could have just walked to the other side of the sea all this time?" Eliza asked outraged for she hated being made into a fool.

"Yep" the bakugan said. Eliza looked like she wanted to yell for hours but stopped herself and said "Look I don't have time for this, I need to find my bakugan partner."

"So you have" the bakugan said bowing "My name is Aquos Mermecula."

"You are my bakugan partner?" Eliza questioned

"Yes" Mermecula said "And we are perfectly compatible."

"Really?" Eliza questioned "How?"

"I am Amazon's apprentice." Mermecula said "Who happen to be your father's bakugan partner Preyas's apprentice."

{**Preyas**: Really! Amazon took on an apprentice (sigh) they grow up so fast (pretends to wipe a tear) **Everyone except Dan and Drago**: You have an apprentice!}

"That explains your sense of humour." Eliza said

{**Everyone**: (Laughs)}

"Let's do this then." She said Mermecula nodded.

Flashback end

Salice P.O.V

"That's how I got my bakugan." Eliza concluded.

"Wow" Ran said "It's almost like the same way I got my bakugan."

Personally I was grateful for my bakugan mission. Sure I was bruised and hurt but at least I wasn't tricked.

"Ready to save the universe and the world, like your dad" I told Eliza.

She smiled at me and said "You got it."

"Good." Ran said "But we won't have any more missions' until Salice gets a vision."

"We won't be getting visions for a while." I told them.

"Why?" They both asked.

"We have something to first." I told them

"What?" They asked again.

I took a deep breath and then I started telling them about my first solo mission but certainly not my last.

Me: Ta-Dah

Alice: I hate cliffhangers

Shun: But it was an interesting ending

Keith: Yes, it was

Everyone else: (nodded)

Ace: Gus, hurry up with the ending so she can start the next story and I can finally do the disclaimer

Dan: At least you're getting your change soon.

Me: Gus, finish this

Gus: Alright. Please R&R. Bakugan Roll Vulcan Stand


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

I am sorry to say but the USB that had the next chapter for this sorry is lost since last week and I can't find it, and it will therefore take me an even longer time to type out the next chapter for this story because this chapter is long. So Sorry Don't Kill me.


	19. Chapter 19

Unexpected Mission

Dan: Harry Potter reference

Me: In some way, yeah

Shun: How do you know its Harry Potter?

Dan: I read the books.

Runo: You read a book?

Me: Not one book, he said books

Shun: Dan read more than one book?

Dan: Ha-ha very funny

Ren: Let's get on with the story

Fabia: Why are you so in to the story?

Ren: Because something tells me this is an important chapter

Me: Alright Ace, take it away

Ace: Animelover098 doesn't own bakugan and on with the story

Salice P.O.V

After I told them about my adventure Eliza and Ran gaped at me and continued to gap at me. I just shook my head and said "Guys we have mission, so stop gaping at me and let's go"

"Sure" Eliza said "But how on earth and all the other known planets are you planning to do this."

"Yeah" Ran said "Do you have a plan or something?"

"Yes" I said.

"What?" said Eliza "Barging in and demanding a battle or something"

"Exactly" I said

Eliza and Ren looked at me as if expecting just kidding but as soon as I started walking, they knew I was being serious.

{**Dan**: Funny! I thought her name was Salice not Sirius. _Dan_: (laughs) _**everyone else**_: (groans) **Ace:** Dude that joke was so not funny.}

Aboard Eliza's Jet

"You know, I don't remember dad telling me you're parents being the reckless kind." Ran said.

"My mom got some recklessness from Masquerade and I inherited that little bit." I told him.

"Well let's hope this "plan" of yours works." Eliza said

Salice's House…

We walked into my house and were heading towards great-grandpa's lab hoping he would be there, but when we went to the lab it was locked.

"Your great-grandpa was feeling sick and had to go the hospital." My mom said and gave me a smile. The same smile that says I am worried. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing" she said

"But…" I said

"I suppose you are going somewhere" my mom interrupted me "I'll set up the transporter for you."

She opened the door and started activating the transporter. I was still worried about great-grandpa but I guess I can ask her after I come back.

We entered the transporter and we were off to Gundalia.

Eliza's P.O.V

When I first reached Gundalia my first impression was dark.

{**Ren**: It's not so bad}

The soil was a dark shade of blue which made the land look scary and haunted. "Why is this planet so gloomy?" Ran asked

"Gundalia or as rumours, legends, and fairy tales call it "The land of the Happy Gloom" has a gloomy and dark atmosphere for the sun rarely shines and the darkness is actual darkness, which you will need supersensitive eyes to see in the darkness. When the sun does come it comes for only 3 to 4 hours or so." Salice lectured

{_**Dan**_: Really _**Ren**_: Yes. **Salice**: I did not put on a lecture; it was more like a short information session. **Eliza**: That is a speech. **Salice**: Then a really short speech. **Ran**: You just have to have the last words. **Salice**: I do not; I only say it to defend myself. _Ren_: All the same I am very impressed with your knowledge about a planet that is not yours. Salice: (blushes) it's nothing}

"Why?" Ran asked. Both I and Salice gave him an incredulous look.

{**Runo**: please don't tell me he has his father's brain. _Runo_: He does.}

"Why is the earth mostly covered in water?" I asked him. "It's just the ways things are."

We reached the castle which was the brightest part of the entire planet.

"This castle is called "The Sun" because it gives the light of a star like our sun, which is the main reason why people are still able to work here to see in the dark and give warmth during the times of the darkness or eternal light." Salice said. I was amazed when I saw the castle and tried not to gape at her for being so knowledgeable.

(**Ren**: I would be gaping too, if I saw an outsider know so much of our planet history, you must be a very intelligent woman. **Salice**: It is nothing).

Once we got to the gate, a guard bowed down and said "Welcome Lady Salice, who might your friends, be?" Lady Salice? Salice introduced us and then the guards said "Welcome Lady Eliza and Lord Ran." Why am I being called Lady? Not that I mined. After we passed the guards, Salice said, "I have been trying to tell them to stop saying that, but thanks to our fathers they think it's their duty to call us lady and lord. It's annoying, really."

Once we entered the castle, Salice basically acted like a tour guide. She started sprouting facts about the castle like no tomorrow. For example where the coronation for the king happens, why was certain parts of the castle built and where certain events happened (like Kazarina's death, our dad's battles and so on). She knew so much with so much accuracy that the people were all listening to her and smiling at her.

{**Ren**: Where did you learn all this information? Salice: Well Mike was talking about the different planets, and I found it interesting}

"You know we still need a royal tour guide at the castle." Jen said smiling. Salice rolled her eyes. "No, thanks." She said, "The idea of being an extraterrestrial tour guide does not work well in a resume." Jen sighed, "The offer still stands." Salice smiled, "How are the royal court ethics and manners lessons going?" This time Jen rolled her eyes. "The usually behave like this, don't do that."

{**Ren:** I am guessing she is not fond of the courts. _Ren__**:**_ Yeah, she is more adventurous. **Dan**: Just like her dad then.}

"Jen, what are you doing out of class?" a voice asked. We turned to see who it was. It was Linehalt. "Just welcoming my friends" Jen said. "Well can I assume your welcoming is complete and that you will now get back to class?" Linehalt then said. "Yes sir" Jen said down heartedly and she left. Linehalt then turned to look at us and asked, "I already heard of your predicament, we accept though I must add not very happily." Salice nodded "I expected as much." The Linehalt led us to the throne room. King Ren stood at the throne in full height. "Let us begin the battle," he said gravely.

Narrator's Note

This story is excessively behind in time and I am way to busy to write any description of what exactly in the battle. Just imagine the battle on your head using the description given. After all imagination is powerful

Salice P.O.V

The battle was harder than any other battle I have ever fought. After a while of quick thinking and strategy, linehalt had activated his full power. It was terrifying and I had to think fast but after a while, I managed to win the battle.

{_**Everyone except for future people**_: Congratulation}

Eliza and Ren congratulated me, saying how I was close to giving them a heart attack. Then all of a sudden, a light came out of Leonidos and Linehalt and engulfed us all.

Me: That is all nothing to read good-bye

Dan: Took you forever

Me: You know why, anyway someone say good-bye

Mira: Bye and R&R


	20. Chapter 20

4th Member

Dan: Where are our kids?

Me: They said that my writing is catching up with the actual story. As a result they went back to complete the adventures so they can tell me and I can write it.

Alice: That is too bad I really wanted to talk with them more

Me: Well let's continue on with the story

Ren: Animelover098 does not own Bakugan and let's get on with the story.

Salice P.O.V

It was one thing winning a battle against a really strong opponent. But it was another thing being engulfed in some weird light and then falling into a dark, long and spooky pit.

{_Shun: _Oh great! _Alice:_ (sigh) **Alice: **There journey is almost as bad as ours. **Dan: **Yeah, we fell down a pit too, but it wasn't dark and spooky just weird and long.}

Luckily I was falling down the pit by myself; I had my friends with me. Although I wasn't thinking this when the pit engulfed us, all I was thinking about was screaming. My friends did too cause they were screaming along with me. When we got to the end of the pit, we still continued to scream until we realized the fall was complete and we were alive.

{_**Dan, Alice, Shun and Runo: **_Alive… is good, uninjured is better}

On the floor, waiting for us to stop screaming was Mr. Ren. I was pretty embarrassed after noticing him because we probably looked weird and funny in his eyes. After all, who screams after falling? Whatever he thought though, he did not show it. {_Ren: _probably nothing, since it's only natural} "Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know" I said "But it certainly is dark." "How are we going to see anything?" Ran asked. "Don't worry, I got this" said Eliza. She took out a flashlight from her backpack. {Me: Although, it was not mentioned, Eliza always carries that backpack. It's from her dad by the way.} As she scanned the area, her light guide us to a cave. "Only option, I guess" Mr. Ren said. We followed him into the cave and the cave was pitching black. Then a bright purple light emitted in front of us. Then the purple light started to change shape. The light shaped into a woman. She had long purple hair, pale skin, dark black eyes and rosy lips. She then spoke "I am the guardian of the power." Then she turned to me. "Congratulations" she said "You may now have the power." Then she turned to linehalt and touched his forehead. Suddenly, Linehalt became bright; the light then came out from him. "Is that…" Eliza started to ask. "Yes it is" said the guardian. The power then went straight into me. "May you guard it well" the guardian said to me. Then her body became brighter and she disappeared. Then another brighter light shone down from the floor and engulfed us. The next thing we knew we were back in Gundalia. Waiting for us, was Hector.

"Hey guys" he said "What happened?" We told him what happened. "Make sure to make room for me because I am joining you" he then said. "WHAT!" we said clearly surprised. "Yep" he replied. Then he held out his hand and in his palm was a bakugan.

{**Fabia: **My son's joining the race… great.}

Hector P.O.V

Salice looked at the bakugan then looked at me and said "Are you going to tell us how you got him or her?" I smiled "I'll be glad to."

It happened while I was practicing royalty behavior and mannerism. Man it's a pain. {_Ren: _I hear you.} I tried to escape but every time that happened my mom would snap and bring me back to practice. Finally luck was on my side and I was sucked in a bright white light.

I was very happy because I nearly died from all the boring ethic and royalty behavior class. I was standing in a dark area, and then a bright white light came from out of nowhere and in front of me stood Lars Lion. I was nervous because standing in front of me is one of the strongest Haos bakugan ever. "Hello child" she said. I did the thing I was trained to do and bowed. "You have been chosen to help your friends." I nodded. "Good, now I can leave those annoying royalty manners lessons." {_Fabia: _Those lessons are very important for you.}

Lars Lion sighed and hand him a scroll. The scroll was black and the words were written in white and yellow ink.

It said your destiny is the path where the light shines the brightest. {**Dan: **Now that is cheesy.} Okay, so first I need to find the brightest area. The brightest area would be the Haos region so I went there. The area was so bright that I had to close my eyes and without my eyes finding the way was too dangerous for me but I kept on going. After a while of bumping and moving around like a blind man, I bumped into something.

All of a sudden a feminine voice came and it said "You can open your eyes now. I toned down the brightness of the brightest area so that way it does not blind you." I opened my eyes and standing in front of me was a bakugan. "Hello" the voice said "I am Haos Angaleco." The bakugan looked like an angel with the colors of a haos bakugan. "Hello" I said "My name is Hector and I want you to be my partner." The bakugan came close to me and said "I want a partner whose light shines the brightest." My straightened up and said "My light shines bright." Angaleco raised its delicate eyebrow and asked "How would I know this?" I took a deep breath and said "You cannot know but I am about to take on a difficult journey, and when a person overcomes that journey, their light shines the brightest." The bakugan looked straight into my eyes and asked "What if you fail?" I balled my fists and said "My friends and I will not fail because success is something we can guarantee." Otherwise we wouldn't be the children of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

{_**Fabia:**_ (nods their head proudly) _**Everyone else: **_You tell her, Hector."}

The bakugan then smiled. "I accept because in order for you to have the brightest light you must have the confidence that you can attain it." Then a bright light engulfed Angaleco and shrank until it was small ball. The small ball came to my hand and it disappeared, leaving behind a bakugan ball.

Narrator's P.O.V

"That's my story." Hector told the other. Ran extended his hand and said "Welcome to the team Hector and Angaleco." Hector took his hand and said "Thanks." Angaleco jumped on top of the handshake and said "Thank you…Ran I believe." Ran nodded. "So, what do we do now?" Hector asked. "For now" Salice said "Nothing"

That Night…

Eliza was tossing in her sleep.

{**Marucho: **Why?}

The reason was she was having a nightmare.

{_Marucho: _Great!}

In that nightmare, it was her and Salice.

{**Alice and Shun: **(sighs) _Alice and Shun:_ great}

Salice and Eliza was somewhere really pretty. Eliza couldn't see the area but she certainly felt like she knew this area and it was definitely pretty. The area had a pond. Salice was standing at the edge of the pond. Salice smiled and said something to her. All of a sudden, a shadow of a figure appeared and wrapped its two arms around her stomach and pulled her into the water by force.

{_Alice:_ What? Why? _**Everyone else: **_(worried)}

Eliza shouted out a no and went for her friend. But for some reason, she could not reach her. Yet she could see what was happening underneath the water. The man was wearing a purple mask. In fact, he looked exactly like the man Salice described as the enemy she fought in Diskerbia.

{_**Everyone spat out: **_Vector! _Shun: _Get away from my daughter!}

Salice was trying to escape his hold but to no success. The man had one hand in her stomach and the other on her chest. He was holding her so gently and lovingly. Then it hit Eliza, he was in love with Salice.

{_**Shun: **_(their expression was the same expression a person would have if he was drinking coffee and then spitting it out because of something shocking) _**Alice: **_What! _**Everyone else: **_(silent with lower jaw hitting the floor)}

He whispered something in Salice's ear. Whatever it was, it stunned Salice into silence. After she recovered, she was trying even harder to escape. All of sudden, Eliza could move again. She dived into the water and saw Salice had escaped his hold. Eliza and Salice were only a few centimeters away. Suddenly, the man appeared again, grabbed Salice and pulled her into the water with more force. And as he went down with Salice, a big dark hole showed up and swallowed them both.

{_**Shun: **_(holding onto _**Alice) Everyone else: **_No!}

"No!" Eliza shouted. Suddenly she was in her bedroom, her hands reaching to the sky. "Eliza!" Mermecula exclaimed "What's wrong?" "Nightmare" Eliza said. "I know" said Mermecula. "I can sense it, but I can't remember it" Eliza was about to tell him what the nightmare was about, but then a realization struck her. "Neither can I" she said.

Me: That's the end of that!

Dan: Intense much!

Me: Wait for the next ones

Everyone: (groans)

Alice: I hope that nightmare was just a nightmare

Julie: I know, right! But we should expect the worse cause apparently the dreams you can't remember, usually comes true

Runo: Julie, be a little more sensitive

Me: Can we end this conversation? I want to stop writing

Ren: Please R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Pondering?

Me: Yep, it's definitely a good title

Dan: Why the questions mark?

Me: I'm still not sure about it even though I gave my approval

Ace: Why would you give an approval if you are not certain?

Me: That's how I am

Marucho: Can someone do the disclaimer?

Me: Yes please

Fabia: My turn (clears throat) **Animelover098 does not own Bakugan**

Me: Yep

Fabia: On with the story

No One's P.O.V

Eliza kept on pondering about last night. She was trying to figure out what caused her to scream like that.

{_Marucho:_ Better to forget}

Eliza did figure out that it was not a nightmare about her but one of her friends. This made her even more worried. Mermecula, who would sense and see what she senses and sees, did not know what it was about either. This made her even more determined about finding out about the dream. Unfortunately no success for her or her partner on recovering that dream or nightmare. "Do you remember anything?" Mermecula asked for the 100th time today. Eliza gave the same answer she gave the first hundred times "No". Mermecula gave an exasperated sigh. "This is absolutely driving me insane" he said. "I know" Eliza responded. She was sitting down in front of her huge big screen computer. She was working on how to make Interspace better and for all genders once again. It can be quite awkward being one of the two girls there and she is determined to do it.

{_**All girls: **_You go girl!}

She may not succeed but who knows, maybe someday someone may succeed with the help from her information. But, today she just could not concentrate. All she could think about was last night. All of a sudden, her phone rang and she went to see who called. It was Ran. Eliza answered the phone. "Hey" she said. "What's up?" Ran sounded excited "We got to get to Vestal." Eliza was now confused. "Why?" Now he sounded impatient. "Salice and I had a dream, that's why" He said. "This means, it's time to get the new energy."

A few minutes later…

Ran's P.O.V

Eliza and I were sitting in Eliza's aircraft. We were on our way to Salice's house, so that way we can use the portal to get to Vestal. Eliza seemed really disturbed for some reason. So I asked her "Are you alright? You seem a bit disturbed." Eliza had a panicked look in her face. The she quickly said "Disturbed…me…I'm not disturbed. Why on earth would I be disturbed?" I know her long enough to know that I was right about the disturbed fact and that it is something she does not wish to be questioned about.

{**Dan: **Sounds like somebody we know. _**Marucho: **_(blushing) _Marucho: _She wouldn't be my daughter if she didn't. _**Everyone else: **_(laughs)

"Sorry" I said to calm her down "I guess I was overthinking things." She relaxed except now she has that cautious look in her face.

We arrived at Salice's house. Salice was standing at the front door of her house. She said hi to us. Then she looked at Eliza and had a frown in her face. I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me so I signaled her to not ask. Luckily, Eliza did not notice. "Where is Hector?" she asked. "He'll be meting us in Vestal." Salice said. So off we went to Vestal.

**In Vestal…**

Hector greeted us. He looked very happy for some reason.

{**Dan: **Maybe he's excited for the mission or maybe he found a way to get out royalty lessons. I know that would make my day. **Runo: **Dan! _**Fabia: **_Well I'm offended.}

Maybe he's excited about the mission or maybe he found a way to get out royalty class. I know that would make my day.

{_Runo: _(groans) _Dan: _That's my son! _**Everyone else: **_(laughs)}

"Guess what" Hector said "I am staying in Vestal until the missions end and that means no more royalty lesion.

{_Runo: _Fabia, I'm sorry for the fact you have to deal with another Dan. _Fabia: _Don't be silly, Runo. You survived 2 Dans. That means I can survive at least one. _**Everyone else: **_(laughs)}

"Well, now that we are all together" Eliza said "Where are we heading?" "We'll find out soon enough." Salice said.

**Mike's Laboratory…**

Salice's P.O.V

I saw Mike in the front foyer flirting with one of Aaron's cousin.

{**Mira: **My nephew's a womanizer. _Keith: _He's a grown man. He knows what's right and wrong.}

I walked up to him, pulled his ear and said "Does Gertrude know about your "free time"?" I let his ear go. He rubbed his ear and said "She does not care." I raised my eyebrow "really…that's not how I remember."

{**Julie: **Are they dating?" _Keith: _Well…you'll see}

"After all" I continued "that's not how the head of Vestal's research facility's son supposed to act." Mike rolled his eyes. "She cares too much about images." Actually that's just her cover up for her jealousy. "Anyway" Mike said. "What can I do for you?" I pretended that I had a watch and tapped my wrist. "Time to go" I said. We then walked to the laboratory. Gertrude was talking to a Duke, who is Mr. Klaus's son. "See you tonight?" Duke asked. "Absolutely" Gertrude answered.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing" Gertrude said "Duke said he can take me the La Rouge concert since you're too busy to." "What!" Mike spluttered "You're going to the concert with Duke." Gertrude raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…so?" she said. Mike gave an "are you serious look" "He is such as a…"

{_Keith: (glares) _Watch what you are saying young man}

"Jerk" Mike finished. "And you as the daughter of the Vice President of Vestal Intelligence have a reputation to uphold. You can't go and have a date with a guy like him. Ran walked up to me and said "Kind of a hypocritical thing for him to say isn't it?" I nodded. Gertrude noticed this as well and said with a louder voice "Really Mike, I had no idea you cared so much about reputation considering what you do with all those girls."

{**Julie: **She is jealous, do you think… **Billy: **wait and see Julie}

Mike was angry and was probably about to say something he'll regret unless I stop him. "Guys" I shouted because when they are mad, they tend to be hard on hearing. They looked at me. "We" I indicated myself and everyone else besides those two, "have a mission. So stop fighting and start helping us out."

Mike and Gertrude immediately calmed down but Mike was clearly not done with the matter. Just then, Mr. Keith entered "Mike, are you using the teleporter to help your friends?" So he did tell Uncle Keith. That's a first. Mike nodded "Yeah" Mr. Keith nodded "Hello Salice" he said. "Hi uncle" I said.

{**Keith: **(frowns) does she always call me uncle?" _Keith: _Yea. **Keith: **I'm not _that _old, am I? _Keith: _(offended) _that_ old? What do you mean _that _old? I'm not old period. _Mira: _Actually you are _that _old, Keith. _Keith: _(offended) **Keith: **(scowls)}

"Don't call me uncle" he said. "I'm not that old." I shrugged "You're my uncle so I'll call you uncle." Mr. Keith sighed fondly. "Can I talk to you for a second?" This was surprising because even though I get along well with him, we never really talked face to face. "Sure" I said.

No One's P.O.V

Salice was a bit nervous talking to her uncle. The two of them get along well but still he's an adult and a kid is always nervous when talking to adults. Keith turned to look at her. Whenever he did, all Salice could think was how much his cousin looked like her uncle except for the eyes. The eyes belonged to her aunt.

{_Keith: _(smiles fondly while he remembers his wife) _Alice_: (smiles thinking about her sister)}

"I was in a meeting five minutes ago and decided to take a break" Keith said. "I came up the path to the teleporter room and I heard you shout, so I was wondering if everything was okay."

"Everything is fine, Uncle" Salice said. "I just shouted because Mike and Gertrude were arguing and they tend to be hard on hearing when arguing." _Actually_ Salice thought _things are not that good. _

The Night when Eliza had the nightmare…

Salice was sitting in her bedroom talking to Leonidas, when her phone rang. She went to pick it up and saw it was from Gertrude. The phone Salice has is a small disc. It was good for intergalactic and earth calls. When it is an earth call the phone changes into a regular earth phone. When intergalactic it stays as a disc and once the call is answered, a hologram image of the person is shown. Everyone had received a phone like this since the mission started, but this is the first time the phone has been used in disc shape.

"Hey Gertrude" Salice said. "Hi Salice" Gertrude responded. "Why did you call me so late?" Salice asked. "I wanted to tell you that I'm letting him go." Salice eyes widened with shock. "What!" she exclaimed "You're giving up? But you can't, you did not even tell him." Gertrude shook her head. "I've been head over heels for him for a long time and I've been spending too much time with him. So much time, that I'm basically his shadow and he's taking me for granted." Salice recovered from her shock and said. "You want some room." It wasn't a question. "So, what are you planning to do?" "I plan on going to the concert with Duke." Gertrude answered "Duke!" Salice exclaimed. "Mr. Klaus's son, Duke. The same guy who flirts with you and me as if we are the only females in the world."

{_Shun and Gus_: (groans) **Gus and Shun: **I'll kill him.}

"The very same" Gertrude said.

"Why?" Salice demanded. "Why him?"

{_Gus_: My thoughts exactly}

"You know that I am a quiet and shy girl in nature. I don't know anyone well enough to hang out with except for Mike."

Salice nodded "I can relate" she said. Gertrude smiled "But you are coming out of your shell, thanks to Ran." Salice was surprised by that comment but then she thought for a moment. "Yeah, you are right."

"I need to leave my shell as well" Gertrude said. "This is why, I have to do this."

"Alright" Salice sighed. "Just don't do something you will regret."

Gertrude ended the call.

Flashback ends

"Well" Keith said "If there is any issue just know that Gus and I are here to help." Salice nodded. Keith was about to leave but stopped. "Gus is worried about Gertrude" he said. "Something about… not thinking straight"

{_Gus: _Of course not! She's going out on a date with Duke!"}

Salice walked back to the group. "What did Dad ask?" Mike asked her

"Nothing" Salice replied "Just wondering why you are arguing."

"Portal's ready, Salice" Gertrude said. She was clearly avoiding looking at Mike.

"What about the coordinates?" Mike asked

"You told Eliza the coordinates and Eliza told me." Gertrude was still addressing Salice and completely ignored Mike.

{**Gus: **Is she really that mad at him? For something like that too? **Julie: **I would be mad too if my friend could do whatever he wants and I am not allowed to because of him.}

Mike was completely taken aback by her attitude. 'Please Gertrude' Salice thought 'Don't do anything something you will regret.' Then she entered the portal with Ran, Eliza and Hector.

Me: The end of part 1

Dan: Why is it called pondering?

Me: Pondering means to think about (I checked the dictionary just in case) and in this chapter there is a lot of pondering

Marucho: Like Eliza and her dream

Keith: Me and Gus and Mike and Gertrude

Shun: Like my daughter and her cousin's friendship

Me: Yep!

Fabia: That's all for now people AND please R&R

Everyone: Bye


End file.
